¡Casarme!  ¿Yo?
by debecerra
Summary: La sensata ex piloto Rei Ayanami tenía que estar casada antes de los treinta, si no… se casaría con su aburrido novio que era tan apasionante como un paseo en metro. Shinji Ikari solo quería una única noche de pasión… ¿Cómo podría impedi
1. Chapter 1

NERV, antigua organización secreta la cual se creía encargada de defender la raza humana, contra el ataque de los ángeles asía la humanidad y supuestamente causantes del primer y segundó impacto.

Ángeles, criaturas celestiales enviadas para desatar el tercer impacto (Esta es la verdad de Guendo Ikari).

Rei Ayanami y Kaworu Nagisa ángeles enviados con la exclusiva misión de evitar o crear el tercer impactó. Sesión que deben tomar los niños elegidos. Aprender a superar sus miedos y vivir con ellos. Dar una segunda oportunidad a la humanidad.

Han pasado catorce años desde la batalla final y casi nadie recuerda la organización. El la ultima batalla Shinji es asaltado con sus dudas y no puede pelear, Misato, Ritsuko y Guendo el gran traidor a la humanidad han muerto, Rei es un ángel que no esta dispuesta a cumplir más las ordenes del Comandante Ikari y se convierte en un ángel volviendo su verdadera naturaleza,

Kaworu reaparece como la otra mitad de Rei y Explican a Shinji la verdadera naturaleza de sus seres y el por que de la batalla final. Y aprende a vivir si vida como una persona normal.

Mientras por otra parte Asuka se decide pelear con todas sus armas y fuerzas hasta el final.

Por un poco más y casi muere durante la batalla, la han encontrado desmayada sin conocimiento un brazo fuertemente lesionado, ha perdido la memoria, con el paso de los meses solo pudo recobran gran parte de sus recuerdos.

SEELE ha desintegrado totalmente la organización de NERV. Todos los pilotos han sido entregados por el estado a familias a adictivas a e sección de dos. Y no devén mantener comunicación entre ellos.

Solo la parte de Rei Humana se ha quedado en la tierra, conviviendo su vida como una humana. La párete de Kaworu ha desaparecido y Rei no recuerda nunca a ver sido un ángel.

Catorce años después…


	2. Compañeros de viaje

D.E. Becerra

U.A. Neo Génesis Evangelio

Rei Ayanami & Shinji Ikari

en:

**¡Casarme! ¿Yo?**

La sensata ex piloto Rei Ayanami tenía que estar casada antes de los treinta, si no… Volvería a casa y se casaría con su aburrido novio que era tan apasionante como un paseo en metro.

Shinji Ikari solo quería una única noche de pasión y desenfreno. Después, aceptaría una vida predecible… y también se dirigía al centro industrial de Japón. ¿Cómo podría impedir aquella boda? ¿Podrían aquellos dos cruzar el país sin intercambiar una palabra? ¿O acabarían yendo juntos al altar?

**Cap.1**

**Compañeros de viaje**

Se acabó. Fin. Terminado Adiós. Apártate de mi camino. Basta. Ni lo sueñes. Yo, no. _Au revoir_. Hasta la vista. Nos vemos. _Sayorara_.

-Lo que estás diciendo es que te vas.

-Sí – alzó la vista de su intento de meter ropa en la maleta demasiado pequeña. Su amiga Mari parecía aturdida.

-Siempre podrías decirles que no a tus padres. Después de todo, ya no estamos en NERV, eres una adulta.

Pensó que eso era debatible. Sin embargo, había dado su palabra. Y si la persistencia de sus padres no bastara para hacerla volver a casa, su honor sí.

-¿Crees que no he intentado razonar con ellos? ¿Crees que no les he explicado que soy una adulta de verdad? Sencillamente no funciona. Además, Rioko es un chico agradable – la furia que hubiera podido sentir ante la situación no tardó en desvanecerse. Nadie podía enfadarse con Rioko. Bajó la tapa de la maleta y apoyó el trasero en ella para darle un incentivo adicional para cerrase.

Mari se sentó sobre la segunda maleta y suspiró con fustración.

-Es un acto de barbarie obligarte a volver para casarte con el pretendiente elegido por ellos. ¿Y por qué aceptaste algo así?

-Quería una aventura de esas que siempre leíamos en clase o de esas que le escuchaba siempre contar a la Mayor Katsuragi, y era el único modo en que me dejarían volver a Tokio-3. Además, cuando conocí ha Rioko acababa de ser dada en adopción por mi familia adoptiva, nunca antes había sabido que era tener novio , ser novia de alguien y mucho menos comprendía en practica que era o implicaba ser la prometida de alguien. Así que cuando Rioko me lo pidió yo creí que era como una misión y le dije: "_Si mi padres me lo ordenan lo hare_" – sintió que los mecanismos de cierre encajaban bajo su peso.

Mari debatió ese punto.

-No podrían haberte detenido.

-Es evidente que jamás has visto el tamaño de mis hermanos adoptivos. Créeme, podrían haberme detenido – miró alrededor del apartamento vacío para comprobar que los transportistas se hubieran llevado todo. Solo quedaban las dos maletas y la Señorita Isabel.

-Una barbarie – murmuró Mari mientras movía su peso sobre la segunda maleta para tratar de cerrarla.

-Ya lo has dicho – repuso Rei, sonriéndole y sabiendo lo ilógico que debía de parecerle a una persona que no había crecido en Japón.

-¡Medieval! ¿Eso también lo he dicho? ¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo? En la escuela van a echarte de menos.

-Conseguiré otro trabajo de profesora cuando vuelva a Gifu. Siempre hay trabajo para una profesora a la que no le importe enseñar a adolecentes.

-Sigue estando mal.

Con un suspiro, Rei se trasladó a la otra maleta con Mari. Los dos traseros bonitos

redondeados llenaron el espacio reducido. _Snap_. Al parecer era la hora de volver hacer dieta.

-Escucha, mis padres solo querían asegurar mi futuro. Por que mis hermanos adoptivos piensan que me comporto como un extraterrestre. Me dijeron que ya no estaba en NERV y que me comportara como una chica normal como las de más del pueblo, las chicas normales se comprometen y se casan. Me dieron siete años para explorar el Oeste. Y me lo he pasado de… _miedo _como tu dices. Pero cuanto más pienso en el asunto, más estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Echo de menos a mi familia, me gusta tener una mamá, un papá y hermanos.

-Sí, fue lo mejor que nos pudo a ver pasado, _te_ pudo haber pasado después de que se hubiese desintegrado NERV. Lastima por Shinji, el Comandante Guendo Ikari no permitió que fuera a vivir con una familia adoptiva como tú, aun que se supone que tus padres adoptivos siempre han sido realmente tus padres no solo que te reclutaron desde muy pequeña ¿no?

-Sip, Mari, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso que me trataron hacerme creer. La

Capitán Misato Katsuragi y Kaji sabían la verdad y el me lo conto todo antes de que me entregaran a mis padres. Luego desaparecieron _misteriosamente_ como todo lo de NERV.

-¿Vas a casarte con un hombre solo porque echas de menos a tu familia? – Mari se mostró incrédula.

"! Claro que no! Bueno, quizá un poco". ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a Mari? Su amiga le pediría que esperara el amor verdadero y otras cosas igual de ridículas, románticas y incomprensibles. Rei, que había intentado comprender toda esa sarta sentimentalismos y romanticismos. Había conocido a demasiados hombres, salido con varios de ellos, y en ninguna ocasión Cupido había lanzado su flecha. Había abandonado la idea de que el amor verdadero existía para ella en el cosmos, como avía leído en Google.

-Rioko será un marido excelente. Sera fiel, leal, cariñoso…

-Y obedecerás todas sus ordenes, te sentaras cuando el lo diga y no mancharas la alfombra – Dijo Mari con sarcasmo levantándose de la maleta.

-Eh, no menosprecies eso.

-No te lo tomas en serio. Hablamos de tu vida, Rei Ayanami. Vas arrojarla por la ventana – Casi gritó Mari.

-No. Es más bien como empezar de nuevo… otra vez.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy – Anunció con una firmeza que la sorprendió. Tomaba la decisión correcta. Mentalmente lo sabía. Solo que algo le decía que no era una buena decisión acaso era… ¿era su corazón? el que se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida con Rioko Ojeda. Con una determinación que no sentía, se puso de pie y alzó las maletas –. ¡Isabel! En marcha, su alteza. ¡Nos vamos! Su "alteza real" se asomó desde una de las estanterías de la cocina y maulló.

-Vamos, Isabel – Instó Rei –. Ya lo hemos hablado y estuviste de acuerdo. Así que deja de ser tan obstinada y mueve el rabo.

A regañadientes, la gata se unió a ellas. Era evidente que a Isabel no le agradaba nada la mudanza, pero al parecer sabía que no iba tener voto en el asunto.

Mari movió la cabeza maravillada.

-Tratas a ese animal como si fuera humano. No es natural, ¿lo sabes?

-Shhh, ¿quieres que te oiga? Ya sabes como se pone cuando alguien le recuerda que no es la reina de Inglaterra. Sé que fomento sus ilusiones, pero de este modo es menos doloroso – Bajó la vista a la bola negra de pelo con adoración en los ojos –. ¿Está lista, su alteza real?

-Miau – Isabel prácticamente suspiró, como si comprendiera que no tiene elección.

Las dos amigas y ex-pilotos de los Eva-05 y Eva-00, salieron del departamento seguidas por su alteza. Rei alzó la tapa del maletero de su viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo y guardó las maletas. En el asiento de atrás ya había una caja con arena y en el pasajero una caba (caja) pequeña con seis Diet Pepsi con hielo. Estaba preparada.

-¿Estás segura que irás bien atravesando el país tu sola? ¿Qué me dices de los maníacos que atacan a las mujeres sin compañía? – inquirió Mari.

-Un buen modo de tranquilizarme.

La primera vez, que había regresado a Tokio después de haberse desintegrado NERV, había ido acompañada de su hermano Sake. Por aquel entonces, había parecido a un mundo de distancia de Gifu. Sake, agente de policía en Kioto, había insistido en que no fuera sola. En ese momento pasaba por un divorcio desagradable y Rei no quería oír hablar de su ex mujer durante más de 4.500 Kilómetros. Lo que significaba que sería un viaje solitario. No la entusiasmaba particularmente, después de haber viajado antes con su hermano, pero también debía ser práctica. Además, no podía ser muy peligroso.

-Ten cuidado. Y hagas lo que hagas, no recojas a ningún autoestopistas – la abrazó con fuerza –. Te echaré de menos.

-Yo también.

Se sentó en el coche y arrancó. A través de ojos semiacuosos, observo cómo Mari iba empequeñeciendo más y más a través del espejo retrovisor. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, había desaparecido.

-Bien, Isabel, solas tú y yo. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

-Miau.

-Yo también.

"! Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! " Shinji Ikari sencillamente se negaba a creer lo que oía. No era posible. No podía estar sucediéndole a él. No en ese momento. No a Asuka. Con una impaciencia nacida de la furia, apuñalo la tecla del rebobinado del contestador automático y volvió a darle a la tecla de repetición.

_Beeep_.

-¡Hola, Shinji! Soy yo, Asuka. Tengo una noticia maravillosa. No te lo vas a creer. Bueno, sé que lo creerás porque yo te digo que es la verdad, y sabes que no miento…

Cerró los ojos. Su amiga tenía por costumbre explicar todas las exageraciones en las que incurría. Esa cualidad solía resultarle algunas veces tierna y casi siempre exasperante. Declaraba su honestidad pero a veces muy brutalmente como el Doctor Husen. Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo y tenía prisa por llegar a lo esencial. Otra vez.

-Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente te quedes asombrado. Oh, aquí va…

¡Me voy a casar! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo, casada. Es con…, desde luego, tu lo sabes. Se que te inspira reservas, pero créeme, es un encanto, y dulce y divertido. Podría seguir así una eternidad. Bueno, no tanto porque me quedaría sin palabras, pero… bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Él dice que esta impaciente. Así que lo haremos el tres de Agosto.

¡En siete días! De hecho, seis, ya que el mensaje era del día anterior.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Corregí el prologo porque me equivoque y subí fue el borrador en vez del original y el primer capítulo le puse los guiones que la pagina me borro, no le cambie nada más. Sorry por eso.

* * *

><p><em>¡E<em>_n siete días! De hecho, seis, ya que el mensaje era del día anterior._

-Sé lo que estás pensando… que siempre quise una gran boda con todos los adornos, pero sin mamá y mi papá esta en Alemania con su segunda familia no le importara y el tampoco tiene solo su padre, hemos decidido que sea algo pequeño. Solo tú, Miyamoto y amigo de él su padre esta nuevamente de viaje. Oh, y se que solo son siete días, pero si… Ya sabes que con el "JR Pass"podéis pillar los trenes que queráis, excepto el shinkansen más veloz, el Nozomi. Oh, si conduces todo el día estarás aquí en tres o cuatro días. De modo que espero verte al final de la semana. ¡Me muero de impaciencia!

_Beeep_.

La voz de Asuka pareció reverberar por toda la casa. Iba a casarse con ese miserable de poca monta, y solo disponía de seis días para frenar la boda. Seis días. No era suficiente para hacerlos entrar en razón. Durante un momento pensó en tomar un avión, pero la idea se desvaneció nada mas aparecer. Con semejante época todas las líneas debían estar congestionadas y sin reservas tendría que hacer una cola infernal que lo retrasaría más aun en su viaje. Tampoco se equivocaba en los horarios de la estación del metro. Y así mismo carecía de sentido tratar de razonar con ella por teléfono. Podía ser volátil, pero también muy obstinada. El único modo de enfrentar la situación era cara a cara. Lo que significaba conducir.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la maleta que aún contenía la ropa del viaje del que acababa de regresar a última hora de la noche del día anterior. Había ido a Barcelona – Venezuela para reunirse con un potencial director interesado en su último tema en un solo de cuerdas. El tema de Shinji era uno de los pocos en que el Maestro y Director Gustavo Dudamel había sentido interés, y tenía la corazonada de que el viaje había servido para sellar el trato. No obstante no había nada concreto, y lo último que necesitaba era que algo lo distrajera de ganar la puja.

Los amigos o "_La familia_", como solía referirse siempre Asuka, la Asuka después de NERV, sin importar lo que fuera, estaba primero. Si única elección era hacer lo que sugería Asuka: "JR Pass"pillar los trenes que quiera, excepto el shinkansen más veloz, el Nozomi. Oh, si conduces todo el día hasta Kioto. No para asistir a la boda, sino para detenerla. Nayako, su manager, podría manejar la puja de Barcelona en su ausencia.

Tomada la decisión, el siguiente paso de Shinji fue encontrar ropa limpia con la que reemplazar la que acababa de meter en la sesta de la ropa sucia. En el armario encontró unos vaqueros (Jeans) y polos (Sudaderas) impecablemente planchados por su asistenta. Casi sin tomarse tiempo para doblarlos, los metío en la maleta. Realizo una rápida comprobación para cerciorarse de que tenía la cartera, bajó ala carrera las escaleras de su casa del nuevo Tokio-3, Japón, salió a la calle y volvió a subirse al coche que había abandonado hacía poco.

El sueño de descansar un día, después del agotador regreso desde Venezuela antes de volver al trabajo, se había evaporado. Iba a tener que emprender un trayecto maratoniano a través del país para llegar donde su ingenua amiga casi que como una hermana iba cometer el mayor error de su vida. Como extrañaba la Asuka de NERV, cero ingenuidad y todo un has, una Cuaima (una mescla así de Anaconda con Cascabel).

Al menos le había dado seis días. Podía haber sido peor. Calculó que, forzando un poco, conseguiría llegar a Kioto en tres días. Eso le proporcionaría tiempo de sobra para ahuyentar al futuro marido y encerrarla a Asuka en un Convento. En ese orden. Claro si esta lo dejara.

Lleno de determinación, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miro por el retrovisor. Vio un Ford negro aparcado demasiado cerca de su entrada de vehículos. El conductor seguía en el coche. Shinji tocó la bocina para indicarle que iba a salir. Al retroceder, le lanzó una mirada con la que quiso transmitirle que no le gustaba que le bloquearan la salida. El otro esquivó sus ojos.

-Maldito turista – musito.

"Cíñete al plan", se dijo "y esta pesadilla acabará pronto".

¿Se cavará alguna vez esta pesadilla? – se preguntó después de verse forzado a pisar otra vez el freno. Solo iba por el segundo día de viaje, pero a ese ritmo jamás llegaría a tiempo a la boda de su amiga. No cuando los vehículos que tenia delante insistían en conducir a la velocidad que lo haría su difunta bisabuela. Volkswagen Escarabajo y un vehículo pesado conspiraban contra él al ir a cien kilómetros por hora cada uno en el carril que ocupaba. Durante un instante pensó en adelantar al camión por el arcén, pero con la suerte que tenía, temió encontrarse con un bache y reventar una rueda. Lo que necesitaba era llamar la atención de la mujer que llevaba el coche que tenía delante.

Sabía que se trataba de una mujer por que costaba no ver la masa de pelo azul que se extendía por los costados del reposacabezas. Sin embargo, era evidente que ella no se percataba de su presencia detrás.

Encendió las luces delanteras. No hubo suerte. Tenía que estar demasiado distraída para no mirar por el retrovisor. Los risos de pelo se agitaban. De vez en cuando apuntaba al pasajero que llevaba en el asiento de al lado. Si Shinji debía realizar una conjetura, la mujer estaba sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia o le cantaba a un acompañante muy bajo. Debía ser su imaginación la que invocó la imagen de unas orejas puntiagudas asomándose desde el otro asiento. No podía estar cantándole a un gato.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo he estado? – preguntó Rei, un poco jadeante por cantar al ritmo de la radio. No era ninguna Cristina Aguilera, pero a la señorita Isabel pareció importarle.<p>

Espero con ansiedad la siguiente canción. Mientras tanto evaluó dónde se encontraba. Un vistazo por el retrovisor le revelo un ominoso Mercedes negro prácticamente encaramado sobre su parachoques trasero.

-Cielos, lo siento, amigo – musitó con cierta timidez –. No me di cuenta que estabas ahí – después de todo Cristina requería de plena concentración. Pisó el pedal e intento acelerar lo suficiente como para intentar adelantar el camión que tenia al lado. Pero su escarabajo tenía otras ideas.

El coche tosió un poco y acelero seis kilómetros por hora cuesta abajo. Como el camión también ganaba velocidad, no había modo en que pudiera adelantarlo. Su único recurso era frenar un poco y situarse detrás de él.

* * *

><p>¡Estaba frenando! Solo le quedaba una opción. Llevó la mano a la bocina (Pito) y la dejo allí dominado por la fustración. Fustración por que la mujer que tenía delante conducía despacio. Por que su amiga fuera casarse con el hombre equivocado. Por tener que dejar su negocio en un momento crucial. El sonido de la bocina resulto maravilloso y le causo un gozoso dolor de oídos. El ruido lleno el coche y reverberó por el vasto paisaje de Narita.<p>

* * *

><p>La señorita Isabel chilló y buscó cobijo bajo el asiento.<p>

-¡Oh! – exclamó Rei indignada ante lo que consideró la actitud de un bravucón.

Había intentado hacerle un favor y a él no se le ocurre otra cosa que asustar a su pequeña. El camión pasó de largo y de inmediato ella se trasladó al otro carril. No tardó en perderlo de vista. Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar mirar al hombre del Mercedes cuando este llegó a su misma altura.

* * *

><p>Con una última presión, Shinji dejó de tocar el claxon. Lo invadió una especie de paz onírica (paz de ensueño). Había sido liberador. Si fumara, habría encendido un cigarrillo. Nada como un buen bocinazo para soltar un poco de tensión. Diablos, una vez que el coche se había apartado, dejó de experimentar el súbito apremio de ponerse por delante. Se situó lentamente a la par del Volkswagen Escarabajo morado. Giró la cabeza para ver mejor a la conductora al tiempo que se preguntaba si sería tan bonita como su pelo, rea exactamente el mismo tono del color del de Rei.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Imbécil! – gritó Rei mientras bajaba la ventanilla en un esfuerzo por hacerse oír. Por desgracia, era dudoso que la oyera, ya que él llevaba la ventanilla subida.<p>

Aun que semejante comentario tampoco lo ofendería mucho. Debía practicar todo ese asunto de los insultos y maldiciones. Había vivido demasiado tiempo con las palabras de su madre resonando en su cabeza. "_Una señorita no maldice_". El mundo era injusto, sus hermanos maldecían todo el tiempo ¿por que ella no podía hacerlo?. Las palabras de su madre resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. "_Por que tu eres una señorita Rei, no un hombre, las señorita no maldice, los hombres si, esta en su naturaleza se brutos…_". Era obvio que su madre jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a imbéciles en Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"¿<em>Qué problema tiene<em>?", pensó Shinji. No la había oído, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que estaba furiosa. Después de todo, era ella quien no había pasado al camión. Cuando había intentado animarla a avanzar, había tenido el descaro de frenar. Desde luego, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho para situarse detrás del otro vehículo. Lo más probable era que el cochecito que conducía no tuviera la aceleración requerida para un adelantamiento a alta velocidad. Fue su turno de sentirse un poco avergonzado.

Lo único que cabía hacer era disculparse. Era imposible que lo oyera de coche a coche. Improvisó un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa inofensiva que decía: "_Lo siento. No era mi intención dar tantos bocinazos_".

* * *

><p>Rei se quedó boquiabierta.<p>

-¡Qué descaro el de ese hombre! Me hace muecas y se encoge de hombros como si le importara un bledo haberme sacado canas con esa condenada bocina.

En su mente cobró forma la acción más mezquina que se le pudo ocurrir. Sin un segundo de vacilación, la realizó.

* * *

><p>¡Le había sacado la lengua! Mientras él intentaba disculparse, ella le sacaba la lengua. Era evidente que se trataba de una perturbada. Probablemente se había fugado de una institución mental. Lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse de allí antes de que se le ocurriera algo realmente demencial.<p>

Como poner cara de cerdo. Odiaba que una persona se levantara la nariz y se estirara los ojos hacía lasa orejas. Solo pensar en ello le daba escalofríos. Con una última mirada centelleante para demostrarle que no le gustaba su ética de conducción, pisó el acelerador con toda la fuerza del pie.

Fue un error, teniendo en cuenta que no había apartado la vista de ternura que tenia al lado. No llegó a ver a la vaca que lentamente había salido por la abertura que había en el cercado en el borde de la carretera, hasta en el minuto en que vio al enorme bovino. Ajena al daño que estaba a punto de causar, la estúpida vaca mugió hacia el coche lanzando en su dirección.

Shinji pisó los frenos con tanta fuerza que temió sacar el pedal a través del suelo del coche. El vehículo se escoró y luego perdió el control. Antes de darse cuenta se lo que sucedía, se salió del camino y chocó contra el poste de una valla. El airbag se infló y se vio empojado contra el asiento.

Todo en dos segundos.

-Muuuu.

Al menos la vaca se había salvado.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame!

El airbag se desinfló. Pudo moverse. Primero evaluó su cuerpo. Tanto las piernas como los brazos estaban bien. El pecho y el resto de su cuerpo habían sido protegidos por el airbag. Se había golpeado la cabeza y experimentaba una sensación ardiente donde el airbag le había rozado la mejilla. Aparte de eso, se encontraba bien.

Aunque no sucedía lo mismo con su coche.

-¡Contéstame!

Giró la cabeza y encontró los ojos rojos y preocupados de su ternura de némesis. Tan bonita como su pelo, rea exactamente el mismo tono del color del de… dee.. ¿Rei? Se parecía a sus ojo..s eran exactamente iguales a los de Rei. Pero no podía ser Ayanami.

-¿Por qué?

Rei se puso en cunclillas. Esa era una respuesta extraña.

-Es evidente que lo estoy, o no habría sido capaz de responderte, ¿verdad? Tenía sentido. Se lo veía pasmosamente sereno para alguien que acaba de sufrir un accidente de coche. Y por el aspecto que presentaba, el vehículo era un siniestro total. La capota se hallaba prácticamente enroscada alrededor del grueso poste. Sin embargo, a este no le había pasado nada.

-¿No viste la vaca?

No hacía falta palabras. La expresión agria de Shinji lo dijo todo y pensó "_es su voz pero no puede ser_ _ella_, es muy diferente… el cabello largo la ropa el cuerpazo".

-De acuerdo, no la viste – concluyó Rei.

Shinji intentó abrir la puerta. No resultó tarea fácil, ya que toda la estructura había sido empujada hacia dentro. Rei captó su intensión y lo ayudó, tirando mientras él empujaba. Juntos lograron crear suficiente espacio para que saliera. Con piernas un poco inestables, respiró hondo varias veces antes se inspeccionarlos daños.

-Deberías sentarte mientras esperamos a la policía.

-¿Qué policía?

-Ya sabes, los que aparecen después de un accidente – respondió ella con

Ingenuidad y mucha seguridad.

Shinji alzó los brazos para indicar el vasto espacio que los rodeaba. Lo único que había en kilómetros a la redonda era el Escarabajo de Rei, la ruina de Shinji y una vaca.

-¿Y de dónde esperas que surjan esos magníficos policías?

-Oh – de pronto vio que el camino por el que viajaba no era un hervidero de actividad. El camión era el único otro vehículo que Rei había visto en horas y ya había desaparecido –. No tengo teléfono móvil.

-¿Quién no tiene uno hoy en día? – preguntó con incredulidad. No sabia por qué le importaba, pero no parecía propio que una mujer viajara sola sin un móvil.

-Yo. Soy profesora con un presupuesto reducido. Era comprar un móvil o mi corte, mi secado y mi manicura mensual.

-Los teléfonos móviles son muy útiles en casos de emergencia o accidentes…

-Sí, pero unas uñas bien pintadas y un cabello bien arreglados son una fuente de gozo todos los días – extendió sus preciosas uñas de su mano derecha para que las inspeccionara mientras con su mano izquierda agitaba su hermoso cabello asía atrás volviendo a caer este en su rostro ovalado. Él no pareció muy impresionado –. Supongo que tú tendrás uno.

-Desde luego – afirmó con altanería. Llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de los pantalones y lo encontró vacío. Luego, siguió el izquierdo con igual resultado. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no eran los mismos pantalones que llevaba en el viaje de vuelta de Venezuela. Los que tenían el móvil en el bolsillo. Se hallaban en el suelo del cuarto de baño, donde él los había dejado. No allí. Con él. En el corazón de Narita.

-¿No hay móvil?

Tuvo ganas de gruñirle.

-Y bien – continuó Rei –, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Una vez más Shinji no tuvo palabras. Rodeó el coche lenta y cuidadosamente. La capota, el motor, la carrocería… todo el… ma…el mal… el vendito auto era una ruina. Comenzó a maldecir con la habilidad de un marinero.

Rei sonrió incómoda. No es que no hubiera oído esas palabras antes. Al crecer con cinco hermanos, podía dar clases de vocabulario de maldiciones. Simplemente, envidiaba la facilidad con que las pronunciaba. Si su madre pudiera oírlo, le metería suficiente jabón en la boca como para mantenerle limpio el lenguaje durante años.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que esa manera no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, centró su atención en la mujer.

-Tú – acusó.

-¿Yo? – inquirió Rei.

-¡Es tu culpa! – era mentira. Como cuando jugaba los video juegos y Touyi y Kensuke lo culpaban a el por una mala jugada. Era él quien había estado conduciendo demasiado deprisa, pero sentaba bien culpar a otra persona por su estupidez.

-¡Mi culpa! Tú estuviste a punto de atropellar a esa pobre vaca y fuiste quien se salió de la carretera.

-¿pobre vaca? – giró la cabeza y la vio a un lado del camino comiendo hierba –. ¡La vaca está perfectamente! ¿Qué me dices de mi coche?

-Siniestro total – respondió después de inspeccionarlo.

-Ahhhh – gritó él lleno de fustración –. ¿Qué voy a hacer? – sabía que estaba metido en serios problemas. Destruir su coche no formaba parte del plan. Tampoco estar atrapado en medio de ninguna parte con una ternurita.

Rei se contuvo de hacer algún comentario, aunque se había formado una pregunta similar momentos antes. Seguían solos. Sin contar a la vaca.

Fue en ese instante cuando experimentó inquietud. Se hallaba sola en Narita con un hombre extraño al que le gustaba hacer sonar la bocina y maldecir. El curso de defensa personal, sería subirse al coche, ir hasta la cabina más cercana y llamar a alguien para que lo auxiliara. Pero esa idea no terminaba de convencerla, ya que aún se sentía ligeramente culpable.

Además, el pobre parecía desesperado. Estaba con vencida de que no había planeado el accidente como una trama diabólica para secuestrarla, violarla y asesinarla. De lo contrario, no había conducido un Mercedes. Nadie destruía un coche un coche de sesenta mil dólares solo para cometer un asesinato. Podría lograr lo mismo con un Ford.

-Escucha, podría llevarte hasta la gasolina más próxima para que desde allí llames a una grúa.

Shinji guardó silencio y analizó sus alternativas. No existía ninguna. Eso ya había quedado establecido. Lo que sucedía era que tenía la sospecha de que subirse al Escarabajo morado con la mujer de cabello azul sería una decisión que alteraría toda su vida. No veía cómo, pero su instinto nunca fallaba. Y le indicaba que esa mujer representaba problemas. Pero ¿y si era Rei? ¿Por qué no lo había reconocido? No, no lo es… pero y si lo es… Ayanami nunca le daría problemas. Y si lo es ¡vaya que ha _cambiado_!

Rei abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se sentó ante el volante luego, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡Eh! ¿Vienes i qué?

Shinji sacó la maleta del Mercedes, abrió la capota del viejo Escarabajo y la guardó allí. Luego cerró y la contempló a través del parabrisas.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si le preguntara qué lo hacía tardar tanto. Él suspiró, rodeó el coche y subió. O al menos lo intentó. Fue un esfuerzo, pero logró acomodarse en el automóvil compacto y sintió cómo el coche bajaba al recibir su peso.

-¡Miauuuuuu!

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? – bramó él.

-Pobrecita, Su alteza real. ¿El hombre grande te ha quitado el asiento? – sostuvo a Isabel en brazos y la acunó como si fuera una niña consentida. Lo que de hecho era.

-Un gato – de modo que le había estado cantando a un gato.

-Espero que no seas alérgico – anunció Rei –, porque deja que te diga que si lo eres, serás tú quien se largue de aquí.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue perversa. Él se la devolvió.

-¿No el gato?

Satisfecha, Rei decidió mostrarse agradable.

-De llama Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, Mayfair. Pero puedes llamarla su alteza Isabel II o Isabel, o si lo prefieres, su Alteza Real. Ese es el nombre que más le gusta, pero intento no fomentar sus ilusiones de grandeza demasiado a menudo.

Estaba en Oz. Debía de ser eso. Su coche se había salido del camino y un tornado lo había atrapado y transportado a Oz. Jamás esta podría ser la Rei Ayanami que yo conocí. Estaba en Oz. Debía de ser eso. Eso, o acababa de aceptar ir durante los próximos treinta kilómetros con una lunática.

Rei presentó a su gata al nuevo pasajero.

-Su alteza Isabel II, este es… No sé cómo te llamas.

-Ikari. Me llamo Shinji Ikari – pensó en ofrecerle la mano, pero maldita la gracia que le hacía estrechar la pata de una gata.

-Oh – comentó ella. Arranco el coche y salió a la carretera. Al recordar lo que acababa de hacer con su gata se ruborizo –.


	4. El arrogante conductor del mercedes

**Cap.2**

**Arrogante conductor del Mercedes.**

-Oh – comentó ella. Arranco el coche y salió a la carretera. Al recordar lo que acababa de hacer con su gata se ruborizo –. ¿Shinji Ikari? El ex pilotó de la unidad Eva-01… pero como has cambiado… tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, nose si aun le recuerdas pero…Yo me llamo Rei Ayanami ex pilotó de la unidad Eva-00 – se volvió a mirarlo y se ruborizo nuevamente –. Shinji Ikari… como has cambiado.

-Rei, ¿he? ¿Cambiado como? ¿En que he cambiado? Tú también has cambiado mucho Ayanami, te comportas como si fueras un personaje del mago de Oz. Espero no te moleste mi comentario Rei pero es que así es como te comportas – inquirió Shinji.

-Te vez mas decidido, con mucho más – sugirió Rei mirándolo de pies a cabeza – potencial que el de antes. Pero sí, yo también he cambiado por que he aprendido a vivir. ¿Has sabido algo de los demás? ¿Mantienes comunicación con ellos?

-No. Bueno si y no. No con todos solo con Asuka. ¿Y tu Rei?

-Si, pero no con todos, solo Mari y ahora ya no. Sabes Shinji que SEELE nos lo ha próvido. Pero lo mío con Mari fue por Casualidad. Ella mantuvo el contacto conmigo y SEELE nunca apareció a prohibirlo.

-Se supone que todos o casi todos fueron enviados con familias adoptivas pero ¿como te fue a ti Rei que fue de tu vida? – pregunto Shinji con mucho interés.

-Fui dada en adopción e una familia de la cual es mi familia real solo que fui separada de ellos desde muy pequeña. Tengo un padre y una madre.

-¡Que bien Rei! Y ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-No, hermanas no. Soy la única hermana menor de cinco hermanos, todos ellos barones. Mis hermanos se llaman Sake, Sauce, Kaiseki, Sashimi y Sukiyaki todos muy Japoneses y muy apropiados. Pero yo fui la primera chica, de modo de que mis pares se quedaron muy perplejos. Por no mencionar que la sexta y ya andaban escasos de opciones por eso me llamaron Rei y por ello según no les extraño nada a mis hermanos ni a mis padres que yo fuera reclutada por NERV desde muy pequeña. Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso es solo lo que me han contado mi familia.

-¡Seis hijos! – la idea de tener a más de seis personas al mismo tiempo es su casa lo puso nervioso. Las familias en general lo ponían nervioso –. Una familia grande.

Rei movió la cabeza y rio.

-No sabes ni la mitad. Tres de mis hermanos están casados y tienen hijos. Uno aún vive en casa y el otro ha regresado temporalmente debido aun divorcio. Con la excepción de Sashimi y Sukiyaki, la familia casi se ha cuadruplicado en los últimos diez años. Al principio me ponía muy nerviosa vivir con tantán gente cerca después de vivir sola en el departamento que me había asignado NERV. Pero después me acostumbre a ellos y la verdad es que es muy divertido.

-Yo no sé nada de familias y diversión – comentó él con tono sombrío. Su familia, Su "_hermana_" Asuka era la causa de que se encontrara en ese aprieto. De pronto le cayó en cima la magnitud de su dilema –. Jamás voy a llegar junto a mi her… a mi… Asuka a tiempo. – dijo atropelladamente –.

-¿tu Asuka, Shinji?

Rei volvió a miro a Shinji con una ceja totalmente arqueada dando a entender que él y la peliroja sostenían amores.

-No, espera Rei no es lo que tu piensas…Bueno tampoco es que yo piense que tu piensas, ¡aaahhh! –s e enredó y trato de corregir –. Bueno, tu me entiendes lo que te quiero decir ¿no Rei?

-No. No entiendo nada.

Rei lo miro con cara de bicho raro.

-Mira Asuka es como mi hermana y unos meses después de la desintegración total de NERV ella y yo acordamos vivir juntos, espera no pienses mal. Estábamos acostumbrados a convivir como una familia ella, Misato, Penpe y yo que decidimos que las cosas no tenían por que cambiar después de todo ya que Asuka ha cambiado un poco debido a su pérdida de memoria.

-¡Ya!, ¿Se encuentra en problemas?

Shinji volvió a centrar su atención en esa nueva mujer que era Rei. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

-Sí. Y gracias al accidente, jamás llegaré a tiempo para salvarla – se mesó el pelo con gesto de fustración e hizo una mueca al encontrar un chichón que de pronto le había salido en la cabeza.

Rei captó la expresión por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Dolerme? Mi coche es siniestro total. La vida de mi amiga casi que hermana está a punto de verse destruida y encima me ha salido un chichón del tamaño del Everest.

Rei emitió un sonido de duda.

-¿No me crees? – exclamó Shinji. Le sacó una mano del volante y la apoyó en su frente.

Ella pasó los dedos entre la tupida mata de pelo castaño y trató de soslayar la textura sedosa que hizo que los dedos le hormiguearan. No le costó mucho dar con el chichón. Un jadeo sobresaltado escapó de su boca antes de poder contenerlo.

-Es realmente grande – afirmó –. Quizá debería llevarte al hospital.

La preocupación en sus ojos y el temblor en su voz hicieron que comprendiera que se había visto afectada por el breve discurso que le había soltado. "_Bien_", pensó con maldad.

-No necesito ir al hospital – le aseguró. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un intento por aliviar su fustración –: Lo que necesito es llegar a Kioto.

-¿Kioto? ¿Has dicho Kioto? – repitió Rei. Pensó que era demasiada coincidencia, ¿Acaso Shinji trabajaba para SEELE? ¿Y la estaban espiando por haber mantenido contacto con Mari Illutrious Makinami?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? No sé rayos voy hacer ahora. Harán falta días para reclamar mi coche, y no puedo esperar tanto. Podría alquilar uno, pero donde diaa… _diantres_ voy a encontrar una agencia de alquiler de coches por aquí – musitó mientras reparaba en sus opciones –. ¿Qué va a ser de Asuka?

Antes de poder contenerse, las palabras parecieron salir por voluntad propia de la boca de Rei.

-¡¿Tú y ella andan verdad? Yo voy a Gifu. De hecho, al sur, justo al otro lado del puente Aishi-Kaeda, a unos quilómetros de Kioto – era un pensamiento ridículo. No podía estar ofreciéndose a cruzar todo el país con un completo desconocido. Por que el Shinji de antes y el de ahora son muy diferentes. Aun que eso parecía. Quizá no fuera tan malo. Dispondría de alguien con quien alternar la conducción y no se hallaría tan indefensa. A menos que Shinji resultara ser un psicópata asesino. ¿Qué le había dicho Mari acerca de no recoger a autoestopistas? El calor macilento de su piel le resaltaba aún más el chichón rojo. No parecía el típico autoestopista peligroso. _Además por favor era Shinji_, que tanto podía haber cambiado el niño miedoso. Es más, la compañía no le iría mal. Le brindaría alguien con quien hablar, aparte de su alteza Isabel. Y tampoco eran tan desconocidos. Él le había visto la lengua ase poco y lo conocía de hace años atrás… además ya me ha visto total y completamente desnuda… …hace años atrás pero lo ha hecho, si no recuerdo mal si hasta un seño me has tocado y ella le había palpado el chichón –. O – sugirió – podría llevarte a la siguiente ciudad tal como planeamos en un principio.

-¿Y que voy hacer allí?

-¿Qué soy yo, tu guía y consejera? No lo sé. Para empezar, podrías hacer que una grúa recogiera tu coche. Luego, buscar alquilar un vehículo.

-¿Una sucursal de Hertz? ¿En dos calles que por aquí llaman ciudades? No lo creo –indicó con sarcasmo.

Rei empezaba a enfadarse. Era rápido para descartar sus ideas, pero, ¿qué había aportado hasta entonces?

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? – espetó.

Tanto encono empezaba a poder con él. La cabeza le palpitaba. Lo mejor era empezar por establecer las paces.

-Escucha, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que estoy frustrado. He de estar en Kioto como mucho en cinco días. Sé que no todo es por tu culpa.

-¿Todo? ¡Nada es por mi culpa! – esa era su historia y no pensaba abandonarla, sin importar su conciencia culpable – Si no me hubieras agobiado con la bocina…

Shinji apretó los dientes. Así no ería a ninguna parte.

-La cuestión es que la vida de Asuka depende de que yo llegue a Kioto.

-Si era tan importante, ¿Por qué no tomaste un avión? – parecía la solución evidente – Lo más probable es que puedas conseguir un billete en Takayama. No está tan lejos. Podría llevarte.

-No vuelo – respondió sin dar más explicaciones.

Ese hombre podía poner aprueba la paciencia de la Madre Teresa.

-¿La vida de tu amiga está en juego y no eres capaz de superar tu miedo a volar?

Como apretara los dientes un poco más, sabía que se le romperían.

-No he dicho que le tuviera miedo a volar. He dicho que no vuelo. Hay una gran diferencia. Aunque el resultado final es el mismo. No vuelo. No volaré. Así que pasemos a la siguiente sugerencia.

-Me he ofrecido a llevarte a Kioto – señalo ella, sintiendo como si hubieran desperdiciado mucho tiempo solo para volver al punto de partida.

Era un buen ofrecimiento, pero lo último que quería Shinji. No podía cruzar el país con esa nueva Rei. Rayos parecía haber sido abducida por alienígenas.

-No puedo hacerlo – anunció.

-¿Por qué no? – aguardó a que le expusiera sus motivos. Tenía la corazonada de que serían divertidos –. ¿Qué sucede, mi coche no es lo bastante lujoso para ti?

Las rodillas tocaban el salpicadero. La cabeza rozaba el techo del coche. El único sitio para apoyar los brazos era su regazo o alrededor de una gata llamada su Ateza Real. Pero el problema era menos sustancial que eso. La miró fijamente y algo en su interior le gritó que saltara del coche mientras aún tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Simplemente no puedo ir contigo todo el trayecto hasta Kioto.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso Shinji tu también me rechazas como todos? por el hecho de conocer mi verdadero origen. Acaso no se te ha llegado ocurrir o pasado por la mente que si estoy viva, a pesar de que tu padre experimentó conmigo es por que así Dios lo quiso Ikari. "_Dios es el todo poderoso, el todo lo puede_" y si el permitió que yo viviera es por que el así lo quiso no por que tu padre se haya querido a jugar a ser Dios.

¡Shinji, no importa cuantas veces me haya clonado tu padre o cuantas veces yo haya muerto y vuelto a la vida es Dios nuestro señor Shinji el que da el aliento de vida! Como lo izo con Adán. Yo no soy un clon, ni soy ya un ángel, simplemente "_soy humana_", la parte humana que quedo de mi y la que esta ahora aquí contigo en este auto. Y no me mires así, Mari Illutrious me ha contado todo, la verdad de lo que yo no he podido recordar. –se descargo muy rápida y atropelladamente, para luego volver a preguntar – ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Vamos responde.

Nada obvio. El problema se hallaba oculto. Era el modo en que los shorts vaqueros se le subían por los muslos y cómo la camisa le ceñía los pechos. Era la forma en que el cabello se agitaba sobre sus hombros como si estuviera vivo y los ojos rojos le brillaban con picardía cada vez que no se enfadaba con él.

-Para empezar, mírate.

De hecho, la imagen acababa de quedar reflejada en la mente de Shinji. Le había visto el perfil antes; la había visto erguida ante él. Le visto el pelo, desde luego. Pero había sido un segundo antes cuando todas esas imágenes se habían filtrado por su mente hasta conformar un todo extremadamente atractivo que perturbaría su equilibrio. La última complicación que necesitaba en ese momento.

Rei bajó la vista para observarse. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta. No veía el problema.

-¿Qué tiene mi aspecto? – preguntó a la defensiva. No era una belleza, pero nadie le había dicho jamás que era demasiado repulsiva para ir con ella en coche.

Shinji no sabía cómo articularlo.

-Es tu pelo azul, y tus ojos rojos y la tez de tu piel _blanca_, _blanquísima_. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarte para saber que vas a irritarme como nadie lo ha conseguido jamás en este planeta.

-¡Escucha, arrogante conductor de mercedes! No tenía por qué parar para ayudarte. No tenía por qué ofrecerme a llevarte a la próxima ciudad. Podría haberte dejado allí buscando el teléfono móvil que no parece que tengas. Desde luego, no tenía por qué ofrecerme a llevarte a Tokio. Pero estás en un aprieto. Y "tu amiga" o _hermana_ como tú le llamas, hacia la cual súbitamente he desarrollado una gran simpatía, se encuentra en problemas. Entonces, ¿por qué no dices simplemente que sí y luego cierras la boca? Y deja que te diga que tú ya me has irritado como nunca lo ha logrado nadie. Y mira que me han irritado los mejores.

Shinji soltó un bufido. Se negaba a aceptar nada hasta no haber sopesado sus opciones. Y no sabría cuáles eran estas hasta que no hubieran llegado a la civización.


	5. Rioko… el compromiso

**Cap.3**

**Rioko… el compromiso.**

Fueron treinta kilómetros silenciosos hasta la siguiente ciudad. Una que tenia una gasolinera, una tienda, cinco edificios y nada más. Aunque hubiera querido esperar hasta que le repararan el coche, no había ni una habitación de hotel en ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Sus opciones comenzaban a reducirse y su esperanza de evitar un viaje en coche de 296km con una chiflada se tornaba más sombría.

Lo único positivo fue Ayako, el encargado de la gasolinera. Acepto el número de la tarjeta de crédito de Shinji y le aseguró que le cobraría un precio razonable por repararle los daños del coche. Shinji le dijo que regresaría a buscarlo en menos de dos semanas. Ayako no planteo ningún inconveniente, ya que le sobraba espacio en el taller. También le menciono que Daiichi Hotel, justo al otro lado de la frontera de Tokio-3, disponía de coches de alquiler y un pequeño aeropuerto.

-¿Ves?, tus problemas se han solucionado. Te llevare hasta Daiichi Hotel. De todos modos pensaba parar allí. Y Ayako ha dicho que se ocuparía de tu coche –Rei había confiado en el joven en el acto.

-Lo más probable es que se ponga a conducirlo nada más arreglarlo –repuso Shinji con cinismo. Nadie era tan agradable. Aunque se recordó que acababa de aceptar la ayuda de una mujer que con altruismo se había ofrecido a llevarlo a donde necesitara ir. Quizá era él quien tenía el problema.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos –anuncio Rei.

-Shinji gimió y acomodo su cuerpo en el habitáculo del utilitario. Iba a ser el viaje mas largo de su vida. De eso no le cabía duda. Para mantener la mente ajena a las rodillas ya irritadas, miro alrededor en busca de algo que lo distrajera. Por desgracia, eso sería la camiseta demasiado ceñida de Rei. A pesar de que le irritaba la mente le agitaba el cuerpo. Una combinación letal.

De pronto Shinji tuvo un pensamiento, aunque titubeó en formularlo.

-¿Estas casada? ¿Qué digo? Claro que no lo estás.

Ella había abierto la boca para responderle que no, pero la cerró cuando él mismo se contestó.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ¿No parezco alguien que podría estar casada? ¿o crees que podría conseguir un marido si lo quisiera? ¿No consideras posible que alguien, en alguna parte, me encuentre lo suficientemente atractiva o interesante como para querer casarse conmigo?

-Veo que se trata de un tema delicado –comento Shinji ruborizándose.

-Miau –confirmo su alteza real desde el asiento de atrás.

Un poco abochornada, Rei trató de recuperarse. Quizás era verdad se hallaba un poco sensibilizada con el tema del matrimonio. Además, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Iba a casarse con Rioko.

-Lo único que quería decir era que si lo estuvieras, tu marido se encontraría contigo y llevarías un anillo. Como no he visto ninguna de esas dos cosas, di por hecho que no estabas casada.

La explicación lógica de Shinji solo sirvió para sonrojarla más.

-No lo estoy –respondió en voz baja.

-Es lo que pensé –corroboró él.

-Pero lo estaré.

-Claro –concedió él, sin saber muy bien el significado de ese comentario –. Casi todo el mundo piensa que algún día se casará y formará una familia.

-No, me refiero que voy a casarme. Cuando regrese a Gifu –aclaró.

Quedó desconcertado por la súbita sensación de pesar que lo invadió. Fue como si hubiera intentado atrapar algo pero se le hubiera escurrido de los dedos antes de haber podido asirlo. Estaba siendo ridículo.

-¿De manera que estás comprometida? En ese caso, ¿dónde tienes el anillo?

Rei pensó en alguna excusa legítima, pero ninguna le resultó convincente.

-Técnicamente… no lo estoy… aún no hemos… él no ha…

-Todavía no se ha declarado –afirmó Shinji. Lo invadió una sensación de triunfo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de la causa.

-No se ha declarado, pero lo hará. Espera ha que llegue a casa –eso le pareció razonable. Y también era la verdad.

Shinji se sintió confuso. Se dijo que nada de eso era asunto suyo. Debería cambiar de tema, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tratar de dar una cabezadita. Sería lo más sensato.

-Sí.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

Ella se movió incómoda y musitó algo.

-Perdona, no lo he captado.

-Siete años –repitió con claridad.

Al principio no hubo reacción. Durante un segundo, Rei pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Eso fue hasta que miró a su derecha y vio la cara que enrojecía y los ojos húmedos. Poco después, sonó la carcajada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, él seguía riendo. La furia de Rei creció de forma proporcional. En primer lugar, no supo qué la había impulsado a responder. No era verdad. Quizá había querido compartir la historia con alguien. Obtener la opinión de otra persona antes de decidir si estaba cometiendo un grave error. Y lo que había conseguido era una fuerte sensación de humillación.

Entre jadeos, Shinji intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué la historia le resultaba tan divertida. Siete años. En cuanto se calmó, pudo formular su siguiente serie de preguntas.

-Muy bien. Me estás contando que tu futuro novio te ha esperado siete años. ¿Y qué diablos hacías tú, elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor? –se respondió a sí mismo con esa broma ingeniosa.

La pregunta recibió un silencio pétreo. Analizó el perfil de ella y vio que tenía levantado levemente el mentón orgulloso. Mientras esperaba su reacción, se tomó tiempo para estudiar sus otras facciones. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que tenía una nariz un poco respingona. Los labios eran firmes, pero se veían tensos por la irritación. Si miraba con atención, hasta podía contar el número de pliegues en sus labios. Diecisiete.

-Lamento haberme reído –se disculpó, poco acostumbrado a emitir ya esas palabras –. Se verdad quiero conocer toda la historia.

-¿Por que? ¿Para poder burlarte más? –no era ninguna masoquista.

La larga carretera se extendía ante ellos y Shinji se sentía encerrado en el espacio pequeño del coche. La pregunta y la respuesta eran un modo de pasar el tiempo. Al menos fue lo que se dijo así mismo.

-No me burlaré. Yo tampoco estoy casado.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –replicó.

¿Ves? Ni siquiera morderé tu anzuelo. Háblame de ese hombre… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Rioko –respondió tras controlar su indignación.

-¿Rioko?

-Rioko. Se llama Rioko y lo conozco desde que tenía 16 años. Crecimos juntos. Salimos en el instituto. En la universidad. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que íbamos a casarnos. Pero antes de sentar la cabeza yo quería experimentar algo más del mundo. Mi familia se empecinó en que no me marchara. A Rioko también lo molestó. Supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Hay que conocer a Rioko. Es el tipo de persona sensible y que te apoya.

-Oh, por favor –gimió y la frenó –, ahórrame la historia de los hombres sensibles. A quien quiera que haya unido esas dos palabras habría que fusilarlo.

Rei soslayó el sarcasmo y continúo:

-Bueno, pues él lo es. De modo que cuando le dije que quería irme a Tokio, dijo que no pasaba nada. Que me esperaría y que me amaba. Mis padres no se mostraron tan comprensivos. Me hicieron prometer que si al cumplir los treinta años no me había casado, regresaría a casa, donde estaba mi sitio, y me casaría con Rioko.

-Bromeas. ¿Y eso funcionó?

-Mi cumpleaños es dentro de tres semanas, ¿recuerdas?

Shinji le daba ultimátums a Asuka todo el tiempo. Jamás funcionaban. Debería conocer más a Rei. Quizá se le contagiaría algo y… "_Olvídalo_".

-No Creo que deba indicarte que eres una adulta. No tienes que obedecer a tus padres. Aunque respeto el hecho de que cumplas tu palabra –era una característica que admiraba profundamente.

Rei pensó que ahí había alguien que sabia lo que era respetar la palabra dada. In embargo, debía reconocer que no era la única causa por la que se dirigía al este.

-No quebrantaría mi palabra, eso es verdad. Pero también creo que ya es hora de que me case. Quiero establecer una casa y tener hijos. Una familia. Rioko me puede aportar eso. La verdad es que casi con treinta años, empiezo a creer que el verdadero amor romántico ni existe.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! –convino Shinji sin esfuerzo.

-No sé por que pero sabía que coincidirías conmigo. Lo que quería decir –aclaro – es que el amor no es como aparece en los libros. No te llega de repente. No es apasionado, encendido o descontrolado. Algunas personas afirman experimentar eso. Pero, ¿cuánto dura? Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que el amor es como un edredón cálido. Acogedor. Suave. Seguro. Rioko y yo nos queremos y querremos a nuestros hijos. No será un cuento de hadas, pero estos solo son ficción – asintió con convicción. No le cavia duda de que hacia lo correcto. ¿Cómo podía estar mal formar parte de una familia cariñosa y acogedora, que ella misma ayudaría a crear?

-Muy practico –añadió Shinji. No es que entendiera su necesidad por casarse y tener hijos, pero al menos no era una de esas mujeres que creía que el amor lo solucionaría todo. Sin embargo, la idea de Rei atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor y sin vida no terminaba de gustarle. La veía como una mujer inteligente, _ardiente_ y _apasionada_.

¿De donde rayos había salido ese pensamiento? Una cosa era notar los pechos de una mujer bajo una camiseta y otra muy distinta imaginar esos pechos desnudos. "_No_", le dijo a una cierta parte de su anatomía. "_Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Ni te muevas, canalla. Ella no. Queda completamente descartada_".

Pero esa parte de su cuerpo no escuchaba. De hecho, la sola imagen de los músculos delante de él, abiertos y a espera de que la reclamara, bastó para que su sexo hiciera algo más que moverse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Rei captó una expresión dolorosa en su cara –. ¿Es la cabeza? ¿Te está molestando?

-Sí –repuso con tono hosco –. Es la cabeza –no dejaba de ser verdad.

-Tu problema es que sigues mal humorado. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Te despertare cuando lleguemos –sugirió.

Quizá no fuera una mala idea. Podría cerrar los ojos y recuperar parte del sueño que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Luego, despertaría renovado y al mando de su propio cuerpo. Mientras dormía desterraría todo pensamiento de Rei como un ser sexual y la vida volvería a tener sentido. Era una idea maravillosa. Cerró los ojos, Bostezó una vez y emitió un suspiro hondo. Antes de flotar a la deriva, se le ocurrió un último pensamiento.

-Has dicho que me despertarías cuando lleguemos a donde íbamos, pero faltan horas para Daiichi Hotel. No dormiré tanto –y de camino no había nada más que mereciera la pena.

-Oh, me refería cuando lleguemos a Nikkó Tóshó-gú, por supuesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en el próximo capitulo…<strong>

-¡Nikkó Tóshó-gú! ¿El santuario sintoísta de Nikkó Tóshó-gú? No tenemos que pasar por el santuario para llegar a Daiichi Hotel. Eso esta al sur nosotros queremos ir al este –se apretó en puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por tratar de mitigar el dolor de cabeza…

…Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Rei. Aparecieron tan súbitamente que la aturdieron.

… la vida de Asuka esta en juego. ¿Se encuentra enferma? –si era el caso, estaba dispuesta a conducir veinticuatro horas si fuera necesario…


	6. La hermana de Shinji

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, fue por motivos de salud, que no vienen al caso, pero aqui el siguiente cap.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4<strong>

**La hermana de Shinji.**

-¡Nikkó Tóshó-gú! ¿El santuario sintoísta de Nikkó Tóshó-gú? No tenemos por qué pasar por el santuario para llegar a Daiichi Hotel. Eso esta al sur nosotros queremos ir al este –se apretó en puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por tratar de mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

-Y lo aremos. Solo quiero dar un pequeño rodeo. No querrás perderte Nikkó Tóshó-gú, ¿verdad? Sería una pena estar tan cerca y no visitarlo –para ella tenía perfecto sentido. Era una viajera por naturaleza. Necesitaba acumular nuevos paisajes y experiencias para mantener alimentados sus sentidos.

-¿Te he llegado a mencionar que la vida de mi hermana esta en juego? No dispongo de tiempo para rodeos.

-¿Tu hermana? –inquirió Rei con una ceja totalmente arqueada.

-Ya te explique que Asuka es como mi hermana, Ternura.

-Vale, pero como me siguas llamando ternura me lo voy a creer –le advirtió totalmente ruborizada –. o me convierto en un tomate. Quizá ya es hora de que hablemos de _tu hermana_. Ayudaría si supiera con exactitud en qué clase de peligro se halla. No puedo imaginar que su vida se encuentre realmente en peligro, de lo contrario habrías descubierto un modo de superar tu miedo a volar.

Con sus rasgos severos, sus ojos almendrados y sus Hombros anchos, no parecía un hombre que le tuviera miedo a muchas cosas. Costaba reconciliar al hombre que dominaba el espacio del interior de su pequeño coche con alguien que tenía temo como las personas normales.

-Ya te lo he dicho –suspiró con paciencia –, no tengo miedo a volar.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Simplemente no vuelas –Rei intentó no poner los ojos en blanco.

-exacto. Igual que tú, hice una promesa y no tengo intención de romperla –la voz le cambió un poco.

De inmediato Rei supo que había tocado un punto vulnerable.

-¿Quién te hizo prometer que no volarías? –conjeturó que una persona importante. Se preguntó cuántas más personas importantes habría en la vida de Shinji. Apostaría todos sus ahorros a que no muchas.

Era un ámbito de su vida que a Shinji no le gustaba compartir. Conocía a Rei desde hacía años atrás y ahora eta nueva mujer hacía desde menos de un día. No tenía derecho a conocer sus problemas personales. O ¿sí? Lo mejor que podía hacer era mandarla a ver si la gallina ya puso. Pero entonces recordó lo vulnerable que había parecido al contarle del supuesto novio que la esperaba.

-Asuka, me hizo prometer que no volaría. Hace años los padres de ella murieron en un accidente de avión. Su madrastra y su padre murieron, además de una buena cantidad de la tripulación. Y fue una desgracia estar allí cuando sucedió.

Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Rei. Aparecieron tan súbitamente que la aturdieron.

-Lo siento muchísimo. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Diecisiete. Pero es evidente que a ella le afectó más. Eso y lo de NERV la afectaron muchísimo. Desde entonces ella ha sido una persona frágil, incluso asustada –continuo él –. Al año siguiente me marche a la universidad. La primera navidad planeé mi regreso en avión, pero Asuka me hizo prometer que no lo haría. Luego me hizo prometer que nunca más volaría. Probablemente me equivoqué al complacerla, pero si hubieras oído el temblor de su voz por el teléfono… estaba tan asustada que quise desterrar todos sus temores.

-Seguro que ya ha superado ese miedo, o al menos comprendería que de vez en cuando volaras. Por el amor del cielo, vives en la otra punta del país. ¿Como Vas a casa?

"_No muy a menudo_", quiso responder Shinji. Aun que quizás fuera lo mejor. El hogar despertaba recuerdos incómodos de un tiempo desvanecido ya. Esos recuerdos y la sensación de pérdida. El no tener nada o el no pertenecer a nada siempre lo habían impulsado a marcharse. Lejos de su padre, lejos de su casa, lejos de todo.

-Asuka no ha superado su miedo, no del todo. Del resto parece la misma Asuka de antes, cuando estábamos en NERV. Pero en el tema de los vuelos cambia totalmente, parece otra. Voy a _casa_ mas o menos una vez al año. A veces lo hago en coche, otras lo hago en tren.

-Has dicho la vida de Asuka esta en juego. ¿Se encuentra enferma? –si era el caso, estaba dispuesta a conducir veinticuatro horas si fuera necesario. Una persona no debería estar sola.

Recordó las veces que se rompió el tobillo las costillas o tenía todo el cuerpo lesionado por las batallas contra los ángeles. La habían llevado a una habitación en terapia intensiva, urgencias o a su apartamento y dejado sola en todas las ocasiones. Había ido Shinji a ayudar poniéndome al día con las clases. Las misiones en NERV o sino había ido la comandante Misato pero no era lo mismo. Nadie se quedó con ella. Nadie le ofreció simpatía cuando las muñecas, el tobillo u/o las costillas le picaban tanto que quería gritar. Nadie le llevó helado recubierto de chocolate derretido. Eso le dolió más que cualquier otra parte de su pobre cuerpo lesionado.

-No está enferma.

Rei esperó, pero no obtuvo más respuesta.

-Bueno, ¿corre peligro?

Shinji reflexiono. Dudaba de que el pobre idiota fuera violento. Casi con toda seguridad Asuka se hallaba a salvo físicamente. Era él quien iba a sufrir un dolor serio en el futuro más inmediato, en cuanto pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

-No, Asuka no corre peligro.

Una vez más Rei esperó.

-¿La va a embestir una manada de búfalos? Trasladada a un rancho de Pennsylvania, que de algún modo se soltó en la ciudad de Kioto y va directamente hacia ella? – sonrió con expresión traviesa, pensando que quizá él pudiera reír.

No lo hizo.

-No, ese tampoco es el problema.

Rei se había quedado sin alternativas.

-Está enamorada – musitó Shinji, como si eso fuera mucho peor que las sugerencias antes mencionadas.

Confusa, lo instó a explayarse.

-¿Enamorada? ¿Por eso su vida corre peligro? ¿Por qué está enamorada? – Rei achico los ojos en una línea lo miro fijamente, luego cambio la cara y arqueo una ceja –.

-¡Nop! No es lo que estas pensando. No estoy celoso, ni estoy enamorado de Asuka.

Shinji volvió a mostrarse renuente a compartir información personal, no más de la que ya había dado a Rei. Tenía la sospecha de que no iba ha darle el visto bueno a sus tácticas.

-Que conste que yo no he dicho nada – Sonrió entre dientes y luego se puso algo seria, algo muy dentro de ella no le gustaba la sensación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que Shinji relacionado íntimamente con Asuka o u otras mujeres ¿Acaso era lo que llamaban… celos? .

Rei se dio de cuenta que tenía un debate interno sobre si divulgar o no más información. Decidió facilitarle las cosas.

-Si no me das un buen motivo para ir inmediatamente al este, quizá aproveche la oportunidad de parar a ver el nuevo Tōkyō Disneyland la copia del parque de ocio de California, Disneyland Park Anaheim y no el viejo que esta a 284km de Gifu. Sino al nuevo park y eso está al este. Muy al este.

Con los dientes apretados, Shinji soltó toda la historia.

-Está enamorada de un hombre que la va a desvalijar y a dejar destrozada. A eso me refiero cuando digo que su vida está en juego. De acuerdo, quizá no si vida, pero desde luego sí su futuro. Asuka recuerda que como te dije antes ella ya no es lo que era antes. Como su hermano, que ella así me considera ahora, es mi trabajo protegerla. Por eso voy a Kioto, para detenerla boda y salvar su futuro – con los brazos cruzados, clavó la vista en la carretera.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese chico va a robarle todo el dinero?

Shinji se encogió de hombros.

-Es… Es…

-¿Sí?

-Hábil – indicó al final, como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Y…

-¿Y?

-Sí – repitió Rei –. Y.Y. Como en qué más. Y.

-¿Qué? – Shinji se sentía perdido.

-¡Exacto! – exclamó exasperada –. ¿Qué? ¡Sin duda tendrás algo más que el hecho de que es hábil!

-No tienes por qué gritar.

Con voz serena y racional, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ecreip Nosral. ¿Eso solo no te suena falso ya? Quiero decir, ¿Ecreip? Ecreip Nosral – repitió con lo que quiso ser un acento francés.

Sonó ridículo. Con una risita, Rei preguntó:

-¿Es francés?

-No – respondió, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a la risa. Por regla general, la gente no se reía de Shinji Ikari. Aunque pocas veces decía algo que pudiera ser considerado humorístico.

-De modo que es hábil y consideras que su nombre es falso. ¿Y esas son las causas, las únicas causas, por las que quieres detener la boda de _tu hermana_?

-Sí.

-Nos desviaremos al Tōkyō Disneyland Park.

-Vamos. En serio, ¿Ecreip? Suena como si saliera de una de esas tontas novelas románticas sobre un conde ruso que se enamora de su doncella. En serio, el nombre no podría ser más absurdo que…

-Reina – aportó ella con sonrisa traviesa. De algún modo supo que él tenía su pomposo nombre y su diminutivo en la punta de la lengua.

-Exacto – convino él, en absoluto molesto –. Reina es un nombre absurdo y (Rei) su diminutivo aun más. Tanto, que creo que voy a tener que negarme a llamarte por semejante apelativo.

-Pero en clase lo hacías y en NERV también.

-En aquel entonces no sabía tu nombre real, el cual era un secreto para todos, Todos te llaman Rei o te decían así.

-Aun lo hacen. Falta un buen rato para que lleguemos a Daiichi Hotel. ¿Cómo piensas llamarme durante todo ese tiempo? "eh, tú" quizá no funcione si nos encontramos entre una multitud en la siguiente parada.

-Me cercioraré de darte en el hombro cuando diga "eh, tú".

-Es gracioso, por que das la impresión de ser un hombre racional, pero cada vez me resulta más claro que careces de toda lógica.

-¿Qué no soy lógico? ¿La señorita me-voy-a-casa-a-casarme-con-un-hombre-que-no-he-visto-en-siete-años, y me llevo a mi gata, de paso cree que es la reina de Inglaterra? Me está diciendo a mí que no soy lógico?

-Sí, no eres lógico – confirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

Quizá tuviera un poco de razón, pero no pensaba reconocérselo.

-Es más que eso. Sabes exactamente lo que tienes que decir, pero nunca dices nada. Varias veces te he preguntado cómo te ganas la vida. Comienzas una historia con gran profusión de detalles, pero después de una disertación de quince minutos, sigo sin saber a qué te dedicas. No cuenta nada de tu familia y tu supuesta hermana o de tu entorno. Por lo que yo sé, has surgido de ninguna parte. No eres más que una sanguijuela. Y encima, no miras a mi hermana como si…

-¿Cómo si qué? – preguntó Rei con sincera curiosidad.

-Olvídalo – desterró ese pensamiento. Iba a decir que no miraba a su hermana como un hombre enamorado. Pero eso habría sido ridículo, ya que él no creía en el amor. Y se recordó que tampoco la *Ternura.

-No, dímelo – no sabía por qué era importante que lo supiera, pero no era capaz de contener su curiosidad.

-Cuando Asuka lo mira, él es todo sonrisa y besos. Pero cuando ella gira la cabeza, es como si se quitara una máscara y debajo hubiera otra persona. Estoy convencido de que la engaña.

Rei lo creyó. Aunque no le cabía duda de que Shinji era demasiado protector, no parecía el tipo de persona que interfiera a menos que lo considerara necesario.

-Quizá no quieres dejar que tu hermana se vaya – sugirió con conocimiento de sus propios hermanos nacía de su deseo de no dejarla crecer.

Fue el turno de Shinji de reír, aunque no resulto un sonido divertido.

-Créeme, estaría más que dispuesto a entregar a Asuka al primer hombre decente que quisiera tenerla. Necesita a alguien que la cuide y proteja, y yo estoy el tiempo suficiente a su lado. Sin embargo, Ecreip Nosral no es un hombre decente. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

Shinji no anhelaba otra cosa que renunciar a su puesto de guardián de Asuka. Principalmente por que sabía que no había realizado la tarea de forma satisfactoria. Si se casara con un buen hombre, un hombre fuerte, podría librarse de la culpa que lo hostigaba.

-¿Por qué no intentaste alejarlo la última vez que lo viste? – inquirió Rei. Por el momento, había tomado la decisión de creer que Shinji estaba en lo cierto, lo que significaba que lo mejor era que el echara una mano para extirpar Ecreip de la vida de Asuka.

-Lo intenté – explico, al ver que Ternura se había decantado por su lado –. Pensé que había captado el mensaje. Me equivoqué.

*Ternura: Palabra de cariño que usa Shinji para referirse a Rei y no tener que decir su nombre por que de tanto pronunciarlo tantas veces le suena extraño y sin sentido.

-Descartemos lo obvio. Primero, no puedes sobornarlo, Ese sería el peor error.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – quiso saber, despertada su curiosidad.

-¿Es que nunca vez la tele? – suspiró y comprendió que trataba con un aficionado –. Cuando el padre rico, o el hermano, según sea el caso, le ofrece al novio taimado dinero para mantenerse alejado de su hija, o de su hermana, el novio taimado siempre se lo cuenta a la novia. Esta se enfurece tanto con el padre, o con el hermano, por insultar a su novio y tratar de interferir en su felicidad, que está convencida de que la espera en los brazos del novio taimado, que no duda en escaparse con él. Así de simple.

-¡Ja! – exclamó Shinji triunfal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ja"?

-Le ofrecí un soborno – movió las cejas –. Eso fue hace meses, y no se han figado.

-No, no lo han hecho. Simplemente han decidido casarse te han dado… ¿cuántos días de aviso?

-Siete. Y ahora solo dispongo de de cinco para llegar.

-Siete – repitió –. Suficiente para que llegues y acompañes a tu _hermana_ hasta el altar. Es evidente que el soborno no funcionó.

-Quizá no le ofrecí lo suficiente – musitó Shinji, sin querer conceder una derrota total.

-Si ese tipo es tan hábil como afirmas, entonces tendremos que pensar en algo mejor que un soborno.

-¿"Tendremos"? – inquirió Shinji. Por algún motivo, la idea de estar junto a ella más tiempo que un día no le sonó tan horrible como aquella mañana.

-Dios sabe que vas a necesitar ayuda. ¡Un soborno! Qué típico – Rei soslayó la mención de la palabra "tendremos", aunque no pudo evitar verse afectada por su importancia. Asustaba.

Shinji rio entre dientes y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Lo alegraba poder olvidar sus problemas y dejar que Ternura tratara de solucionar el problema de separar a Ecreip de Asuka su hermana. Además, ya se merecía la cabezadita que había querido echar.

-Despiértame cuando necesites un relevo al volante.

-Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Nikkó Tóshó-gú. No puedes perderte el santuario – le informó con voz muy seria.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

En unos minutos se quedó dormido. Siempre que pudo, Rei desvió la vista de la carretera y lo miró. Resultaba extraño, pero le recordaba a un juguete nuevo con el que le resultaba divertido jugar. La estimulaba, la hacía reír, y también lograba que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia. Apenas se conocían, pero básicamente, se habían conocido ya del pasado, conocían sus historias vitales y se habían contado sus respectivas vidas actuales.

-¿Qué te parece, señorita Isabel? – susurró con voz apenas audible –. ¿Nos lo quedamos?

-Miau.

-Estoy de acuerdo – repuso.

Shinji, que despertó al oír la vos de Rei, pasó las siguientes horas tratando de descifrar la respuesta de la gata.


	7. Era como un anuncio

**Cap.5**

**Era como un anuncio**

-¡Hemos llegado!

Shinji sintió que el coche frenaba. Sorprendido de haber vuelto a quedarse dormido, necesitó unos minutos para orientarse. Había coches delante de él, detrás, a la derecha y a la izquierda. O se hallaban en un atasco descomunal o en un aparcamiento.

-Vamos, dormilón – le informó, al tiempo que con dificultad, ya que Isabel era reacia a poner fin a su momento de reposo, sacó a la gata del asiento de atrás –. Juro que no sois más que unos bebés. Ya dispondrán de tiempo para dormir más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos un tesoro nacional que ver.

-Miau – se quejó Isabel.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la gata. Despiértanos cuando vuelvas – gimió Shinji. Había estado en medio de un sueño maravillosamente sexy quería volver a él. Ante sus ojos pasó una visión de _Ternura_ y de pronto comprendió que ella había sido el tema central del sueño. Como aquella mañana se había prohibido esos sueños, se obligo a despertar, aunque sus ojos no quisieron cooperar.

Rei decidió animarlo.

El sonido estruendoso de una bocina reverberó por todo el coche; Shinji se preguntó si se hallaba en un estado que permitía las azotainas. Pero no le quedó más remedio que abrir la puerta y bajar del coche.

Satisfecha, Rei apartó la mano del claxon y alzó a Isabel en brazos. Rodeó el coche y siguió a Shinji en la dirección de los demás turistas.

-Lamento esa táctica de guerrilla para despertarte, pero estoy convencida de que habrías quedado destrozado si te hubieras perdido esto – se disculpó ella.

-Destrozado – le aseguró sin sinceridad.

Delante de un amplio claro donde estaban situadas las fuentes termales, Shinji pudo ver un reloj enorme en el costado del centro de recreo. Faltaban cinco minutos en la cuenta atrás hasta que saliera el siempre fiable chorro.

Los dos se acercaron hasta la barrera que mantenía a los turistas a distancia segura del agua caliente. De algún modo, el enorme entusiasmo de Rei resulto contagioso. Hasta su Alteza Real había erguido las orejas.

-la presión del calor del manantial se acumula hasta que al final ha de ser liberada – indicó la guía turística al grupo situado en torno a la barrera. Prosiguió con una explicación completa de cómo funcionaba el manantial.

Rei no perdió ni una palabra. De pronto, el agua comenzó a brotar de la abertura que había en el suelo. Aún no manaba a chorros, solo borbotaba, indicando que se acercaba el momento.

-¿No es fantástico? – Rei se volvió y con la mano libre aferró la de Shinji, apretándola a medida que el agua se elevaba más y más.

Shinji contempló sus manos unidas. No sintió ninguna chispa de electricidad. No vio fuegos artificiales en la distancia ni oyó el clamor de campanas. A cambio, se sintió apretujado por la gente, aun que experimentó una especie de remolino en el estómago que atribuyo a que tenía hambre.

-¡Vaya!

El agua ya alcanzaba los ocho metros de altura y es tallaba desde el suelo como un cohete encaminado hacia el espacio. Rei daba saltos, imitando subconscientemente el movimiento del líquido. Isabel gemía por el tratamiento que recibía.

Pero terminó demasiado pronto. El agua decreció, igual que sus saltos. Se volvió hacia Shinji, quien parecía más cautivado por ella que por el espectáculo.

-¿No ha sido maravilloso?

-Sí – respondió con sinceridad.

A Rei le pareció que sonaba un poco críptico, pero no ahondó más en el asunto.

-Bueno, hemos de irnos. Queremos llegar a Daiichi Hotel al anochecer. Allí habrá un sitio donde alquilar un coche. Y mañana podrás poner rumbo al sur – por el motivo que fuere, las palabras se agriaron en su boca.

Y también sonaron mal a oídos de él. Pero resultaba lógico conseguir un coche. ¿O no? "Desde luego que sí", se dijo. Esa mujer representaba problemas. Y se sentía demasiado atraído por ella. No podía manejar la atracción y salvar a su hermana a mismo tiempo. Además, cualquier atracción representaría un acto de futilidad. Quizá fueran en la misma dirección, pero emocionalmente cada uno seguía su propio camino; una hacia un hogar y una familia, y el otro lo más lejos posible de su hogar y una familia. Lo único que podían hacer era continuar separados.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, la siguió hasta el coche. Adrede, fue hacia el lado del conductor. Una vez decidió que la iba a dejar, quería hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible antes de comer alguna estupidez, como reconsiderar sus opciones.

Rei lo miró con suspicacia.

-Si quieres que lleguemos a Daiichi Hotel al anochecer, créeme, esta es la única manera – arguyó él y alargó la mano para que le diera las llaves. Ella accedió. En cuanto las tuvo, Shinji completó su pensamiento –: Tú condices como una anciana.

Ofendida, aunque no mucho, ya que más o menos era verdad, Rei ocupó el asiento del pasajero y acomodó a Isabel en el regazo. Las piernas golpearon la nevera (Cava) y recordó que esa mañana había puesto otras seis botellas de *Polar Light y algunos Yogures con cereal a enfriar.

-¿Quieras una cerveza? – preguntó.

-¿Light? – preguntó y obtuvo un gesto de asentimiento –. No, gracias.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sacó una y la abrió. Bebió larga y ruidosamente y cuando la separó de los labios, suspiró. Era como un anuncio; impulsó a Shinji a mirarla. No bebía simplemente la cerveza, la consumía. No pudo evitar sentirse distraído por el chisporrotear del líquido, el sonido del suspiro, la visión del cuello arqueado hacia atrás y la garganta mientras tragaba. Entonces, para volverlo loco de verdad, se llevó la botella a la frente, las mejillas, al cuello y el escote de su pecho para refrescarse.

* * *

><p>*Polar Light: Cerveza de Dieta. Todo lo que contenga la palabra "<em>Light<em>" es de dieta bajo en calorías.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una? – preguntó ella al captar la dirección de su mirada.<p>

-No me gustan las cervezas dietéticas, el sabor nunca es el mismo – explicó –. Además, yo prefiero tomar la *Solera Verde por su sabor. Y ¿para qué necesitas tú una Polar Light? Tienes una figura perfecta.

-En absoluto – sonrió ante el cumplido y se ruborizó un poco –, pero la que tengo la debo a los refrescos dietético y cervezas light. No están tan mal cuando te acostumbras.

Bebió otro sorbo y Shinji se derrumbó.

-De acuerdo, dame un trago.

-¿Por qué no te doy una botella?

-No sé si me gustará y no quiero que desperdicies una botella entera por mí – "Quiero esa", pensó. "Quiero poner mis labios donde han estado los tuyos y probar la dulzura de tu boca, que seguro será mucho más dulce que cualquier manjar".

Rei pareció casi reacia a entregársela. También ella pensaba dónde había tenido la boca, dónde se posaría la de Shinji y dónde volvería a ponerla una vez que él hubiera terminado. ¡Prácticamente sería como besarse!

Él alargo la mano y casi tuvo que arrancársela de los dedos.

-Estoy sano.

Con una risa carente de humor, Rei soltó la cerveza. Lo observó mientras posaba los labios sobre el pico de la botella y con burbujas. El labio inferior era más pleno que el superior, y se pegó contra la botella, dejando un rastro de humedad donde el aliento caliente había formado rocío en el metal frío.

_Glup_. Rei tragó saliva. Y no era la que estaba bebiendo. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Shinji le devolvió la botella.

* * *

><p>*Solera Verde: Cerveza que viene en dos colores (Verde y Azul) diferentes de botellas para diferenciarlas una de la normal a la más fuerte en su alcohol.<p>

* * *

><p>Y esperó.<p>

Rei bajó la vista a la botella. Vio la marca de los labios y sintió que él se alternaba para mirar la carretera y a ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era limpiar con los dedos la presencia de la botella. Habría sido una señal clara de que quería mantener la distancia con ese desconocido que de pronto había entrado en su vida.

Pero se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió un buen trago. "Que diablos", pensó. Quizá era hora de empezar a vivir más peligrosamente. Después de todo, regresaba a casa para casarse con Rioko. Jamás podría tener una vida menos peligrosa.

Por algún motivo, Shinji se mostró desmesuradamente contento.

-¿Eres una de esas fanáticas de la dieta que siempre controla su indigestión de grasa? – preguntó, aliviando la tensión que acababan de crear.

-Sí – suspiró –. Lamento decir que lo soy. Pero de vez en cuando cometo algún desliz. De hecho, más que de vez en cuando, como habrás podido notar por el modo en que los pantalones cortos me ciñen el trasero.

Lo había notado, pero le había gustado el resultado.

-Siento debilidad por las galletitas de chocolate – reconoció ella –. Es como una adicción.

La conversación duro horas. La tarde dio paso al anochecer mientras hablaban de sabores, texturas, manices. No fue hasta llegar a Daiichi Hotel y localizar un motel cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían dedicado una tarde entera a hablar de comida.

Bajaron del coche, se estiraron y se miraron.

-Estamos locos, ¿te has dado cuenta? Hemos dedicado horas a hablar de galletitas – comentó Shinji mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo del motel para registrarse.

-Espera un minuto, espera. Vayamos a buscar un sitio donde puedas alquilar un coche, luego nos registramos.

-Perfecto – aceptó a regañadientes –. Una vez solucionado eso, saldré de tu vida para siempre.

"_Para siempre_", pensó Rei.

"_Para siempre_", pensó Shinji.


	8. Daiichi Hotel

**Cap.6**

**Daiichi Hotel.**

No puedo creer que haya pasado esto.

-Parece algo normal para ti en este viaje. ¿Has roto algún espejo últimamente? – preguntó Rei, acomodando a Isabel sobre el hombro. Hasta el momento la gata había cooperado bastante, pero si no la dejaba pronto en el cuarto para que durmiera, al día siguiente sería imposible viajar con ella.

-No, no he roto ningún espejo ni caminado por debajo de una escalera. Aunque he pasado demasiado tiempo con una gata negra y su chiflada madre.

-Oh, ¿también esto va a ser por culpa mía? – quiso saber Rei. Se hallaban en exterior del local de alquiler de vehículos, que apenas estaba a unas manzanas del motel donde había aparcado. Le había sugerido que fueran primero a ocuparse del coche por que se hacía tarde y luego podría estar cerrado. Shinji había aceptado. Para estirar las piernas, había decidido ir andando entre la muchedumbre de turistas que llenaba las calles de la renacida ciudad. Entre turistas, por supuesto, siempre había carteristas…–. Yo no te robé la cartera – le recordó.

-¡Tú tuviste la idea de caminar! – era una acusación ridícula por la frustración. No obstante, hizo que se sintiera mejor.

No tenía cartera. No tenía tarjetas de crédito. Ni siquiera un carné de conducir con el que alquilar un coche aunque hubiera dispuesto de dinero. Podría pedirle a su manager que le transfiriera algo de efectivo a primera hora de la mañana, pero ¿qué iba a hacer para conseguir una habitación esa noche?

Por desgracia, la respuesta a su última pregunta tenía el pelo azul y representaba una inagotable fuente de irritación.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – le preguntó Shinji.

Claro que se daba cuenta. Significaba que iba a hacer el trayecto entero con ella hasta Kioto. La idea la desasosegó. En un principio, al ofrecérselo, había pensado que la presencia de él podría representar una buena compañía, protección y alguien con quién compartir la conducción. Pero eso había sido antes. Lo que Rei había llegado a comprender durante la distancia recorrida era que estaba mucho más interesada en ese nuevo hombre que es Shinji ahora que lo que debería estar una mujer a punto de comprometerse. Le gustaba. Hasta cuando discutían. Ya de por sí eso era nefasto, pero el hecho de que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos el corazón se le aceleraba, la sangre se le espesaba y por su mente pasaban imágenes de los dos desnudos… eso resultaba terrible.

Todo gracias a Mari, sino fuera accedido a ver esas películas con elementos de contenido A, B y C que solo pueden ser vista por adultos mayores de edad o bajo supervisión de su padres o representantes. Y a eso debo sumar haberme leído solo por curiosidad *"_Diario De Una Desvergonzada"_, *"_Dulces Degenerados"_ y *"_Casanova"…_

_-"…Anda Rei, léelo no seas tan mojigata" _– me incitó Mari –, _como quieres aprender a ser normal como todo el mundo, si no experimentas por lo menos lee y entérate. _– insistió, arrojo los libros sobre la cama y la seguí a la sala donde puso el DVD del Kama-Sutra –. _Que no te da curiosidad_…"

La verdad, era interesante hasta cierto punto… pero he quedado con la mente _sucia_.

Lo primero que había querido hacer era al llegar a Daiichi Hotel había sido que alquilara su propio coche. No podía correr el riesgo de tener que pasar otro día con él. Y en ese momento daba la impresión de que iba a pasar más tiempo.

-Significa – concluyó Shinji – que iremos juntos hasta Kioto. Siempre que tú oferta siga en pie, desde luego.

-Mmm – farfulló Rei.

-¿Qué digo? Claro que sigue en pie. No me dejarías tirado en Daiichi Hotel, ¿verdad?

-¿No? – preguntó ella, no tan segura como parecía estarlo él.

-No.

* * *

><p>*Dulces degenerados de Marco Vassi  * Diario De Una Desvergonzada de un autor anónimo distribuida por el Circulo de Lectores. / * Casanova, auto-biografía de Giacomo Girolamo Casanova.

* * *

><p>Derrotada, asintió. Iba a tener que mantener a raya sus pensamientos descarriados y a sus hormonas debocadas.<p>

Regresaron por donde Habían ido por si a Shinji se le hubiera caído la cartera. Como la había guardado en el bolsillo de atrás, parecía imposible, pero ambos querían cerciorarse, cada uno por sus propios motivos. Tras una minuciosa búsqueda, mantuvieron la primera conclusión. Se la habían robado. Rei sugirió que presentaran una denuncia ante la comisaría. El agente de guardia le solicitó detalles, aunque Shinji no pudo aportarle mucho. De igual manera, el agente no pudo ofrecerle muchas esperanzas de que la cartera fuera a aparecer.

Al volver al motel, él mantuvo la puerta abierta para dejarla pasar por delante. Juntos se acercaron a la recepcionista.

La joven con una sonrisa luminosa y una coleta rubia fue complejamente ajena a la tormenta que acababa de entrar en su pequeño vestíbulo. Parecía dos personas normales y un gato. Jamás sabría que había caído sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos más tarde, una furiosa Rei Salía del vestíbulo con la señorita Isabel en una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la puerta abierta.<p>

En cuanto Shinji llegó hasta ella, Rei soltó la puerta con la intención se matar. O al menos con el propósito de darle un golpe fuerte en la nariz.

Si los reflejos de él no hubieran sido veloces, quizá hubiera tenido éxito. Por suerte para ella, por ese entonces Shinji la conocía lo suficiente como para esperar una jugada sucia.

-Te has comportado como una niña. Podría esperar ese comportamiento de Asuka pero jamás de ti. No sé dónde está el problema – bufó él mientras la seguía hasta su habitación Nunca en la vida se Había sentido tan humillado. Algo que hasta entonces había sido una emoción desconocida comenzaba a tornarse corriente gracias a una _Ternura_ tan irracional.

-No podrías saberlo – replicó ella –. Pero créeme, es muy importante.

-Miau – coincidió Isabel.

-¿Lo ves?, hasta ella está de acuerdo conmigo – anunció Rei.

-Claro, ahora he de creerme que la maldita gata lo ha dicho.

Rei alzó a Isabel del hombro para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Has oído lo que te ha llamado?

-Miau.

-Es evidente que este hombre carece del sentido de la decencia – volvió a acomodar a Isabel en el hombro.

Con un movimiento coordinado, Shinji adelantó a la gata y a su dueña de camino a la habitación y le quitó la llave de la mano. Había decidido no caer en su última provocación. Estaba descubriendo que Rei le encantaba tener la última palabra. Si elegía responder al comentario, sabía que se producirían más. Y entre las discusiones mantenidas a lo largo del día, ya no se hallaba preparado para entrar en otra a esas horas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, no pudo soslayar el jadeo que oyó a su espalda.

-¡Mira qué pequeña es!. Es minúscula, una miniatura, diminuta, ínfima…

-Ya lo he entendido – interrumpió él.

-Pero dijiste que probablemente no estaría tan mal. Dijiste que ni llegaríamos a notar a presencia del otro. Dijiste que hasta olvidaríamos que la otra persona se hallaba presente – protestó con las palabras que había empleado Shinji.

-Dije que intentaríamos olvidar que la otra persona estaba aquí, y créeme, haré todo lo que se encuentre en mi poder para que así sea. Ayudaría mucho si tú lograras cerrar la boca durante más de cinco segundos seguidos. – cielos pensó Shinji como extrañaba a la antigua Rei callada, solo hablaba lo necesario o cuando le preguntabas algo –. Aunque creo que no podrías conseguirlo, ni aunque quisieras. – le dijo para ver si mordía el anzuelo.

-¿No me consideras capaz de mantener la boca cerrada?

-Así es. No por un período prolongado de tiempo.

Rei cerró la boca, decidida a no hablar. Fue su desgracia, ya que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por decir. Era como sacudir una lata de gaseosa y luego negarse a abrirla. Todo el gas se moría por salir. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ya lo había dicho todo.

En la recepción, había pedido una habitación para Isabel y ella, y luego se había hecho a un lado para que Shinji pudiera solicitar su cuarto.

Ese fue el momento en que le recordó que le habían robado la cartera.

Le dijo que no podían compartir cuarto. Que era impensable. No era esa clase se chica.

Él le dijo que no era esa clase de chico, pero que dónde diablos pensaba que iba a dormir.

Ella le informó se que no podía pagar dos habitaciones. Agotaría demasiado pronto el límite de su tarjeta de crédito, con todo el trayecto que les quedaba. Y que no tenía no idea de dónde iba a dormir.

Él le dijo que se tranquilizara. Que iba a quedarse con ella. Luego añadió todo eso de que la habitación era tan grande que ni siquiera se verían.

En ese momento se sentó en su cama. La que estaba a apenas treinta centímetros de la de él, y avivó la rabia que la dominaba. De vez en cuando hacía muecas y suspiraba, pero no dijo una palabra. Él estaba tendido en la cama, al parecer ajeno a su irritación.

-Uh…hhh…hhh – suspiro una vez más, en esa ocasión de forma tan audible que él tendría que haberla oído. Aguardó su reacción.

_Bump_. Una masa blanca, grande y blanda, la golpeó de lleno en la cara. Durante un momento quedó demasiado aturdida para pensar. Luego comprendió lo sucedido. ¡El muy arrogante, inútil, apestoso, desgraciado, taimado… imbécil! ¡Canalla! Le acababa de tirar la almohada.

Tomó el arma y se plantó ante él, sorprendida de que hubiera tenido el descaro de cerrar los ojos. Alzó la almohada sobre su cabeza en posición de ataque, dispuesta a hacerla caer con fuerza sobre su cara.

Fue cuando comprendió que había cometido un error táctico. Había caído en una trampa. La más obvia de todas. Se estaba haciendo el muerto. Después de haberla empleado con sus hermanos un montón de veces, debería haber sabido reconocerla.

En un instante Shinji abrió los ojos. Levantó las manos y le tomó de las muñecas. Sin embargo, no era suficiente detener el ataque. Tenía que desarmarla antes de que pudiera considerarse realmente a salvo. La atrajo hacia sí al mismo tiempo que rodaba, de modo que el impulso natural la tendió junto a él en la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se situó sobre ella y le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que aún tenía la almohada.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo y sonrojada por la humillación de haber sido engañada tan fácilmente, Rei lo encaró. Ese fue su segundo error. Esos ojos almendrado.. no ¿azules? que flotaban sobre ella exhibían _un color extraordinario_ tan intensos como el mar. ¿Acaso Shinji usaba lentillas de contacto? o ¿era realmente este su color? Si recordaba la primera vez que lo vio en NERV su ojos eran azules, pero a lo largo del viaje se los había visto almendrados o.. era que se ¿camuflaban con el paisaje?. _Pero no lo eran más que el hombre al que le pertenecían_. De pronto vio que una expresión rara cruzaba por la cara de él. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de la situación en que los había metido a ambos.

Shinji observó a su prisionera. Había estado preparado para jactarse de su victoria, pero en cuanto se sumergió en las profundidades rojas de sus ojos, se vio impotente para detener la oleada de deseo que rompió sobre él. Ese pelo azul exigía ser acariciarlo. Las mejillas lo llamaban para que las besara.

-_Ternura_… – susurró –: ¿_Ternura_?

-¿Shinji? – repuso Rei, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Arqueó el cuello levemente. Él bajó la cabeza y el roce de sus labios fue como el contacto de una pluma.

-¡Miau! – Isabel eligió ese momento para lanzar un ataque sobre la espalda de Shinji. Usó las garras delanteras para arañarle la espalda a través de la camisa de algodón. Al parecer no le gustaba la idea de que alguien atacara a su ama… aparte de si misma, desde luego – ¡Miau! – rugió con furia.

-¡Su Alteza Real! Vamos – reprendió Rei, aunque no supo si se sentía agradecida, enfadada o frustrada por la interferencia de la gata.

Con un gemido, Shinji se puso lentamente de costado para proporcionarle a la gata la oportunidad de saltar. Esta lo hizo y se alejó feliz al saber que su ama se hallaba fuera de problemas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – quiso saber él.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos? – sugirió Rei, sin prestar atención a la pregunta. Tenía la voz tensa y aguda. Se incorporó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño –. Me muero de hambre. ¿Por qué no buscas un restaurante en la guía del hotel? – pidió desde la otra habitación.

-_Ternura_… – comenzó Shinji, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Quizá la cena era la mejor idea. Tenían toda la noche para hablar de la atracción que había brotado entre ellos. Toda la larga noche con las camas separadas solo por unos centímetros. "Sí, primero la cena", se dijo. Luego… ¿Quién sabía qué podía aportar la noche? Sin embargo, iba a tener que hacer algo con esa gata. Con que hubiera una en la cama era suficiente.

Con movimiento fluido, saltó de la cama y aguardó que _Ternura_ terminara en el cuarto de baño. En ese momento se sintió como un descarado. Ella le había proporcionado transporte, cobijo e iba a alimentarlo. Era un hombre rico y anticuado. No correspondía a su estilo dejar que una mujer se encargara de la cuenta. ¿Y si a cambio de alimentarlo le exigía favores sexuales?

Rio entre dientes y se dijo que no podía pasar del día siguiente disponer de dinero en efectivo. Total, todo podía pasar se sentía como si fuera uno de los personajes de Narnia, en otro mundo.

Debía llamar a Nayako si quería tener el dinero al día siguiente. La mejor solución sería pedir que le hiciera una transferencia a su siguiente parada. Trató de recordar el número de la casa de Nayako y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que aún estuviera en la oficina trabajando en la puja por del tema en la orquesta de Barcelona.

_Ternura_ salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo aún revuelto y las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre. Aparte de eso, parecía recuperada de la situación que había estado a punto de vivir.

Esperó que Shinji volviera a preguntarle lo que había sucedido en la cama. En esa ocasión estaba preparada para darle una respuesta.

Era una reacción natural después de toda la tensión que habían vivido durante el día. Ambos buscaban una liberación de tantas discusiones. "Y vaya si la estás buscando", se burló una voz en su cabeza.

"Para", le advirtió su conciencia.

Eso no formaba parte de la respuesta. Eran dos adultos. No había pasado nada. No podía pasar nada, ya que regresaba a Gifu. No era una chica de una noche. En ese instante él le preguntó hacia dónde se dirigirían al día siguiente.

-¡Desde luego, no a la cama! – exclamo de manera indignada.

Shinji soltó una carcajada hasta que le dolió el estómago. Lo que sirvió para que Rei se sonrojara más y terminara por ponerse morada de furia.

-Lo siento… lo siento – se disculpo él entre jadeos –. Es que te habías puesto tan seria.

-Estoy seria – plantó el pie con fuerza sobre el suelo para demostrarlo.

-"Creo que la dama protesta demasiado".

-Citas muy mal a Shakespeare – desdeñó –. Si no te referías a lo que creía que te referías, entonces, ¿a qué te referías?

-Me refería a cuál iba a ser nuestro destino mañana. Voy a llamar a mi manager para que me envíe algo de dinero. Le diré que lo transfiera a nuestra siguiente parada, para tenerlo cuando lleguemos en vez de vernos obligados a esperar toda la mañana.

- Tokyo Big Sight. En Tokio al sur, no muy lejos de Ueno Parque Situado en Tokio-3, parte de Taito City.

-¿No podemos ir directamente a Taito City? Es más grande y nos costará menos encontrar una oficina de Tokio Sur Unión – era una sugerencia lógica, pero Ternura movía la cabeza y lo miraba como si estuviera loco –. Deja de mover la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Taito City?

-Por que entonces pasaríamos por alto el Museo Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, Mayfair, tonto. Ya sabes, donde están las efigies de la realeza esculpidas en cera… Enrique VIII, Tudor y…

-Isabel II – concluyó Shinji.

-Pero pasaremos por Taito City al día siguiente, así que puedes decirle a tu agente que te envíe el Dinero allí.

-Demasiado tarde. No quiero esperar dos días. Tendremos que aguardar aquí mañana. Siento todo esto – alzó el auricular del teléfono y marcó el nueve para obtener línea con el exterior.

Con otro movimiento de cabeza, Rei descartó la disculpa.

-Te robaron. No había nada que pudieras hacer.

Shinji se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. La conversación con Nayako fue breve y al grano. El dinero llegaría al día siguiente. Colgó y se volvió para ver a Rei con la mano en el mentón, como si reflexionara en algo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba pensando si Asuka puede permitirse el lujo de la esperar. A mí no me importa, pero, ¿y a ella?

Toda la tarde, mientras conducía el escarabajo de _Ternura_, Había pensado en el problema de llegar a tiempo a la boda. El viejo utilitario no podía pasar de cien kilómetros por hora sin ponerse a temblar como sacudido por un huracán. No era un vehículo preparado para un viaje largo. Quizá lo mejor era ganar algo de tiempo.

-Se me ocurre una idea.

-Mmm.

-¿Y eso que diablos significa? – espetó Shinji.

-Nada.

Satisfecho, volvió a levantar el teléfono.

-Significa que tu última idea de tu acerca de tu_ hermana _"Asuka", ofreciéndole un soborno al novio, salió tan mal que quizá deberías dejar a partir de ahora pensara yo.

De la garganta de él salieron unos gruñidos lobunos.

Rei no pareció oírlos.

-Por ejemplo, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías llamar a Asuka para comunicarle que vas a llegar tarde. ¿Es una boda importante? Ya sabes iglesia, recepción, esas cosas. No me veas con esa cara ya se que para Asuka todo lo de ella es súper importante, pero dime.

-No, dijo que Ecreip no quería esperar. Se van a casar en el registro civil.

-Pídele si puede postergar la boda unos días. De ese modo ganaremos un poco de tiempo.

-¡Esa era mi idea! – explicó irritado.

-Vale, vale no hace falta que te enfades. Haz tu llamada. Luego comeremos.

Después de marcar los números con más fuerza de la necesaria, Shinji espetó un saludo.

-Oh eres tú, Nosral. Dile a mi hermana que se ponga, es una emergencia.

Rei esperó y escuchó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? ¿Dónde se encuentra? Ha ido a comprar un vestido… comprendo… ¿Cuándo volverá?... No lo sabes. ¿Es tu novia pero no tienes ni idea de cuando regresara a casa?... ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa esa bromita?... No soy demasiado posesivo… Escucha…

Rei lo observó agitarse cada vez más. Como no controlaba el temperamento, bajo ningún concepto Ecreip iba a considerar postergar la boda. Se interpuso para pararlo antes de que dijera algo estúpido. Le quitó el auricular de la mano y habló con quien dio por hecho que era Ecreip Nosral.

-Hola, señor Nosral. Usted no me conoce, pero soy amiga de Shinji.

-No sabía que tuviera amigos – fue la respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, bueno los tiene. Ha tenido un pequeño problema con el coche, y también con su cartera, aparte de sufrir un golpe en la cabeza. Lo que quiero decir es que va por detrás del tiempo establecido. Pensábamos que como es tan importante que asista ala boda de su propia hermana, si podrían postergarla durante unos días.

-No lo sé. Ya hemos planeado todo – respondió Ecreip.

-Los va a casar un juez de paz, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no deberían tener ningún problema para solicitar otra cita. Shinji es su hermano. Debe estar presente.

Le diré lo que haré. Se lo comentaré a Asuka. Si ella está de acuerdo, postergaremos todo hasta que llegue Shinji.

Rei le sonrió con gesto triunfal a este, que aún intentaba controlarse.

-Eso es perfecto. Estoy segura de que Asuka se mostrará de acuerdo. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, por alli ya sale el siguiente :D<strong>


	9. Si esta fuera una cita

**Cap.7**

**Si esta fuera una cita**

-Eran las once de la noche – le dijo Shinji al camarero.

Era una respuesta extraña teniendo en cuenta que el camarero le había preguntado si quería beber algo.

-¿Disculpe, señor?

Shinji intento recuperar la concentración.

Rei intervino con una excusa.

-Tendrá que disculpar a mi amigo. Hoy ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Y su coche quedó destrozado, además de que le robaron la cartera y…

Con una mirada de advertencia, Shinji intentó silenciarla. Sin éxito.

-En realidad, desconocemos si ha sufrido algún daño permanente – continuó ella, ajena a la desaprobación de Shinji –. Las heridas en la cabeza pueden ser engañosas.

El camarero asintió con gesto de simpatía, pero no fue complicado ver que lo único que quería era conocer su pedido.

-Para, _Ternura_ – le dijo Shinji –. Tomaré una cerveza, una hamburguesa con queso, patatas fritas y una ensalada, con aliño de roquefort.

Rei lo aprobó.

-Suena estupendo. Yo quiero lo mismo. Pero sin las patatas. Y en vez de una hamburguesa, me apetece un sándwich de pollo. Y en lugar del aliño de roquefort, preferiría algo bajo en calorías, si tienen. Y si no, un aliño de mostaza de dijon.

Shinji movió la cabeza de un lado como si se le callera.

-No se parece en nada a lo que he pedido yo.

Rei le devolvió los menús al camarero mientras miraba a Shinji en un intento por descifrar a qué se refería. No se dio cuenta de que el camarero prácticamente huyó de la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo también he pedido cerveza.

-Olvídalo – musitó, sabiendo que no valía la pena que gastara la poca energía que le quedaba ese día.

-Hablando de no saber de qué hablas, ¿qué querías decir con eso de las once de la noche?

-Nosral dijo que Asuka había salido a comprar un vestido – tras calcular la diferencia horaria, se había dado cuenta de que en Kioto eran las once de la noche pasadas durante la llamada–. ¿Qué clase de tiendas abren a las once? Mintió. No quería que hablara con Asuka. No soporto que viva con ella en esa casa. De ese modo ejerce demasiado control sobre mi hermana, Asuka.

-Me sorprendes Shinji, si no es por que te he escuchado decir primero la palabra hermana hubiera pensado que estas celoso. ¿Qué clase de control?

-Para empezar puede filtrarle las llamadas. Y segundo a Asuka la he llegado ha apreciar como si de verdad fuera mi hermana.. – comenzó a decir y pensó claro Dios sabe que a veces me gustaría matarla.

-Tiene que hacerlo. Teme que la convenzas de que no se case. De hecho, es una jugada arriesgada por parte de Ecreip. Si Asuka averigua que le oculta las llamadas que recibe, ella misma podría cancelar la boda.

-Hace bien en tener miedo. Estoy seguro de que si lograra hablar con Asuka, podría convencerla o por lo menos de que dude de la locura que representa este súbito matrimonio – al menos eso esperaba. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su amiga que es casi como si fuera su hermana estuviera realmente enamorada de ese farsante.

-¿Crees que hará lo que has pedido? Porque si de verdad es un estafador, para sus planes será mejor que no llegues a la boda.

No lo sabía.

-No creo que Ecreip logre que Asuka acepte casarse sin que yo esté presente. Y con un poco se suerte no importará. Mi plan… nuestro plan sigue siendo estar en Kioto a tiempo, ¿Verdad? No hay nada que él pueda hacer para detenerme.

Los ojos de Shinji irradiaban una ferocidad que avivó algo muy hondo en Rei. Imaginó lo que seria que un hombre la amara con la misma intensidad con que Shinji quería a "su _hermana_ Asuka". Sabía que un hombre como él sería protector al igual que posesivo. Pero también sería generoso e indulgente, como lo era con Asuka. Como lo era sus hermanos con ella. Sin tan solo Rioko pudiera parecerse más a Shinji. Pero era Rioko. Dulce, adorable y pusilánime.

Les sirvieron los platos y durante la siguiente hora saciaron sus apetitos e intentaron no confundir más al camarero. Fue durante el té cuando Shinji decidió que había llegado la hora de hablar de lo sucedido en la habitación del motel.

-Escucha, Ternura, hemos de aclarar algunas cosas.

Rei lo miró a los ojos por encima del borde de la taza y al instante supo a qué se refería. Había adelantado el torso para crear una atmósfera más íntima.

-¿Te he contado la historia de este restaurante? – no podía decirle con un mínimo de credibilidad que no estaba interesada en él, ya que en unos días iba a prometerse a otro hombre.

-Evitas el tema – informó Shinji. Lo cual resultaba irónico, ya que por lo general era él quien eludía las conversaciones personales. Razón por la que jamás había salido más de un par de meses con una mujer. Había un tope para el sexo del que se podía disfrutar y las conversaciones superficiales que se podían mantener, En cuanto una mujer comenzaba a hablar de un futuro y una familia, Shinji huía. No tenía interés en volver a formar parte de una familia. No cuando sabía por experiencia que el dolor de perder a una podía mutilar a un hombre. Protegería a Asuka, pero ahí se acababa sus obligaciones familiares _como supuesto hermano_.

Pero Ternura era diferente. Con ella quería hablar de los temas íntimos. De lo que iban a hacer con la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Y el instinto le decía que se trataba de algo mutuo.

-Es en honor del primer hombre que logró atravesar la sierra Nevada. Luchó contra los aborígenes. Contra los animales salvajes. Cartografió tierra inexplorada…

-…sedujo a vírgenes – concluyó Shinji con la esperanza de llamar su atención.

-No creo que hiciera eso.

-Yo sí. Debe de ser por la calidad del aire a esta altitud – explicó. Captada su atención, continuó –: Bien, volviendo a lo que pasó antes en el hotel…

-¡Estoy prometida! – exclamó Rei, lo que hizo que los otros comensales giraran la cabeza en su dirección.

-No, no lo estás. Además eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-Claro que sí – repuso con voz igual de suave.

-Esto es entre tú y yo. Rioda no pita nada con nosotros.

-Es Rioko, y espero que no des a entender que soy el tipo de mujer que podría prometerle a un hombre que va a casarse con él y luego acostarse con otro días antes de ver a su novio – por que era eso exactamente lo que quería hacer. Además, poco importaba lo que ella quería. No podía traicionar a Rioko. Estaría mal. No, no estaban casados. Tampoco prometidos. Jamás había sido amantes. En realidad, solo eran buenos amigos.

Pero había decidido que se casaría con él, lo que significaba que debía serle fiel. Deseaba a Shinji. ¿Estaba mal desear a alguien cuando se suponía que debía desear a otro a pesar de no desear a ese otro? Eso creía. Costaba distinguirlo.

A veces se confundía así misma.

-No he dado a entender nada – replicó Shinji irritado. Pero la verdad era que sí lo había hecho. Deseaba a _Ternura_ y lo crispaba saber que no iba a llegar a tenerla porque otro hombre la esperaba en Gifu. Un hombre que ella ni siquiera deseaba–. ¿Por qué te vas a casar con ese hombre?

-Ya te lo he dicho – le recordó. De pronto no le pareció posible que solo se conocieran desde hacía veinticuatro horas.

-Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Por seguridad.

-Si no recuerdo mal, coincidiste conmigo.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera recordar lo que había dicho al respecto. Había sido un día largo. ¿Solo un día?

-Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que el amor no era más que una palabra bonita para figurar en poemas, canciones e historias románticas – continuó ella –. En la vida real no acontece como afirma la gente. No surgen chispas – aunque al parecer entre ellos había algunas –. No existe el amor a primera vista. Y tampoco el "fueron felices y comieron perdices" – y eso era verdad. Y aunque decidieran investigar la atracción mutua que sentían, solo serviría para romperles el corazón. Él se iba a Kioto y ella junto a su familia en Gifu. Desde luego, no era un final de cuento de hadas.

Shinji se preguntó en qué pensaría ella que hacía que sus ojos se apagaran. Supongo que en su argumento de que el amor verdadero, el amor mágico, no existía. Se preguntó por qué esa idea lo deprimía.

-Ve a casa y cásate con Roko. Para lo que me importa – indicó con tono desagradable.

-Es exactamente lo que pienso hacer – repuso con arrogancia –. Nada va ha detenerme – "por favor, detenme. Por favor". "Cállate", le dijo a su conciencia.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había esperado toda la vida a alguien como Shinji. Alguien atractivo, inteligente, gentil, por que aun en el fondo estaba el viejo Shinji y divertido. Aunque debía reconocer que era un poco altivo. Y quizá de vez en cuando perdía los estribos. Pero probablemente solo después de estropear su coche o de que le robaran la cartera. Por algún motivo insondable, quiso llorar.

La cena había terminado, pero Rei no se hallaba preparada para retirarse ala pequeña habitación donde las camas prácticamente se tocaban. Se le ocurrió una idea mejor para divertirse.

-¿Qué te parece un duelo?

-No seguirás enfadada por lo de la habitación, ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No, tonto, es una atracción turística. La representación de u duelo real. Dos hombres se enfrentan cara a cara en el crepúsculo con dos espadas que apuntan a su corazón. Ninguno sabe si van a vivir o morir. Es muy intenso – tenía el rostro acalorado por la excitación ante la idea de poder presenciar un enfrentamiento de verdad. Representado, desde luego.

-Y muy dramático – añadió Shinji –. Has visto demasiadas películas.

-¡Esa es la clave! Además es diferente de cómo eran las batallas a las que nos enfrentábamos nosotros, protegidos dentro de los Evas, ellos están en persona. Sera como ver una película, pero en directo.

Shinji supo que no podría apagar su entusiasmo, de modo que ni lo intentó.

Abandonaron el restaurante para ir a buscar la atracción. No tuvieron que andar mucho. Se celebraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Daiichi Hotel, a pesar de sus tiendas elegantes y restaurantes caros que servían a los esquiadores, aún mantenía una auténtica atmosfera del antiguo Japón. Todas las fachadas estaban hechas de madera oscura, y como a la calle principal la enmarcaba una acera de madera, se podía imaginar que había caballos atados a postes. El efecto era de un Daiichi del siglo XIX, y atraía turistas durante las temporadas tanto de verano como de invierno.

No resultó fácil encontrar un sitio desde el que observar la representación. Shinji pudo abrirse paso hasta la primera fila y arrastro a Rei.

Los actores aparecieron en la calle de enfrente y se observaron desde una distancia aproximada de veinte metros. Uno comenzó diciendo que la ciudad no era lo bastante grande para los dos. El otro respondió que lamentaba que tuviera que morir. El diálogo tópico continuó durante unos minutos. Luego ambos callaron. El ruido de la multitud y las espadas descendió. Rei agarró la mano de Shinji y la apretó con fuerza. Se estaba convirtiendo en un patrón. Él no pudo evitar pensar si sería una amante igual de entusiasta. Pero desterró el pensamiento de su mente. No iba a suceder. No mientras Rada se interpusiera entre ellos.

De pronto el hombre de la izquierda dio un grito y salto asía delante descendiendo y entonces el de la derecha hizo lo mismo. Se oyeron varios ruidos sordos y secos, tras los cuales ambos cayeron muertos. Un hombre con traje oscuro y sombrero alto salió para medir los cuerpos.

-El sepulturero – susurró Rei por si él aún no lo había deducido.

El sepulturero cubrió a los dos hombres con unas sábanas y la multitud estalló en un aplauso sonoro. Luego, los dos hombres bajo las sábanas se incorporaron y dedicaron una inclinación al público. A Shinji le resultó más bien anticlimático.

-Deberían haberse quedado muertos hasta que todo el mundo se hubiera marchado – se quejó como un niño decepcionado al enterarse de que Papá Noel no existe.

Regresaron al motel.

-Eres poco realista. Habrían tenido que permanecer bajo esas sábanas demasiado tiempo. Además, merecían el reconocimiento como cualquier otro actor – respondió Rei, aunque con la mente en otra parte. Una vez terminado el duelo, no había nada que les pudiera impedir regresar a su diminuta habitación.

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto del motel. Era evidente que ambos eran reacios a entrar.

-Si esta fuera una cita – apuntó ella –, aquí es donde te diría gracias por una velada deliciosa.

-Lo fue, ¿verdad? – parecía ligeramente aturdido. No recordaba una cita en la que se hubiera divertido tanto de manera tan sencilla e inocente. Había sido casi perfecta. Casi–. Sabes que si esta fuera una cita – continuó –, y tú hubieras pasado una velada tan agradable como acabas de reconocer, no sería tan horrible que te pidiera un beso, ¿cierto?

-Shinji, ya te he dicho que no puedo… – comenzó ella.

**Esta historia continuara…**

… **Aquí mismo :-D …**

Shinji apoyó dos dedos sobre sus labios para detener sus excusas.

-Un beso, Ternura. Un beso, luego lo dejamos, nos acostamos y nunca más volveremos a sacar algo así.

No podía negarle un beso. Tampoco podía negárselo a sí misma. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y permitió que él pegara los labios sobre los suyos. Al principio se mostró gentil, luego juguetón, sacando la lengua para acariciarle los labios. Después atrevido, pegando el cuerpo contra el de ella hasta dejarle la espalda presionada contra la puerta, y a los brazos no les quedó más alternativa que rodearlo. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y la conquistó con intensidad.

Rei lo probó y fue maravilloso. Gimió al pensar que él hacía lo mismo. Esperó resultarle igual de placentera. Todas las buenas intenciones que alguna vez había albergado estaban a punto de salir por la ventana, ya que no era capaz de recordar el nombre de la persona a quien dedicaba esas buenas intenciones.

Shinji eligió ese momento para finalizar el beso. Prácticamente tuvo que arrancar los labios del contacto establecido con ella. Durante un momento se miraron y sintieron el palpitar de sus respectivos pechos. Rei quiso decirle que olvidara a Rioda, o Rolan, o como quisiera que se llamara, y que la tomara allí mismo, contra la puerta, con tanta velocidad y profundidad que nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

-Vaya – fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Sí, vaya – repitió él. Luego retrocedió y dejó sus brazos vacíos –. Un trato es un trato – le quitó la llave de la mano, abrió la puerta y entró.

Aturdida, ella solo pudo clavar la vista en la puerta abierta.


End file.
